Un verano en Berk
by Juanjo 97
Summary: Esta es mi primera Historia :D espero que sea de su agrado. Un saludo desde mexico
1. Prólogo

_Hola a todos lectores, puede que no le hable o mejor dicho escriba a nadie xD, pero bueno, aquí está un pequeño prologo para que se den una idea o más bien sepan la base de esta historia, esta historia tratara de una de mis parejas animadas favoritas: Hipo Horrendo Haddock Tercero y Astrid Hofferson o más simple Hipo y Astrid. Esta es mi primera historia perdón si está mal planteada pero es que soy nuevo en esto, pero tengo gran talento para inventar los acontecimientos de la serie aun que no sepa plantearlos adecuadamente, acepto consejos para hacer que las historias les gusten mas, pero sin modificar la historia que tengo planeada, actualmente tengo una lista de acontecimientos se presentaran a lo largo de la serie, pero aun escribo los detalles sobre la marcha, estimo que mínimo podre subir un capitulo a la semana, hechas las presentaciones comencemos con la historia._

Era el comienzo del verano para los habitantes de Berk, en Berk los veranos no son el típico estereotipo, en lugar de mucho calor y días de diversión en la playa haciendo castillos de arena, nadando etc. Si no que eran templados un clima agradable, no demasiado cálido ni muy frio prácticamente perfecto, brotarían muchas flores y el verde bosque enverdecía aun más. En esta época solían ser cuando comenzaban los ataques de dragones, no es que en invierno no hubiera, pero en verano era más frecuente dado que por las heladas todos los habitantes y animales de granja de Berk se refugiaban hasta la primavera, la primavera dejaba de hacer tanto frio como para ser necesario estar encerrados en sus casas, había una tormenta de nieve ocasional pero no representaba gran problema para las actividades de caza, recolección o pesca, pero en verano no había una sola ventisca, lo cual los dragones comenzaban a atacar con más frecuencia, pero gracias a Hipo Horrendo Haddock Tercero el hijo del jefe Estoico el vasto, gracias a que venció en combate al Muerte Roja con la ayuda de su dragón Chimuelo, aun que el dragón se refiere a Hipo como su Hermano.

_**Nota:**_ en mi serie los dragones puede entender el leguaje de los vikingos, pero no hablar suelen hacer gestos para que sus jinetes para que sepan lo que piensan.

Los dragones dejaron de ser enemigos, pero aun causaban uno que otro problema, los únicos que los montaban era Hipo, Astrid, Patán, Patapez y los gemelos Brutacio y Brutilda. Esta época además de era usual que los jóvenes vikingos buscaran novia o novio, el que más lo ansiaba era Patán quien quería de novia a Astrid Hofferson, pero ella no tenía el mínimo interés por él. Ella tenía los ojos fijos en un solo vikingo y en ninguno mas, ese vikingo es Hipo Horrendo Haddock Tercero, ella se enamoro del el gracias al paseo romántico al que Chimuelo los llevo, luego se enamoro aun mas cuando se dio cuenta de otras de las razones por las cuales le gustaba Hipo, Hipo no es el típico vikingo no es fuerte, no es grande, no es rudo etc. Pero era listo, creativo, amable, etc. Además podía hacer cosas que muchos de los vikingos no pueden hacer, como bordar ropas, cocinar, además él y su maestro Bocón eran los únicos herreros de Berk, pero a ella lo que más le gustaba de él era que no tenia ser el mismo, a diferencia de muchos vikingos él no le guardo rencor a su padre ni al pueblo por los años de soledad que paso, porque lo consideraba un vicho raro, además a ella le gustaban muchos los ojos los verde bosque que tenia Hipo, también le encantaba hacer que Hipo se sonrojara, ella además creía que Hipo era guapo, pero no lo conocía a fondo, no sabía su comida cual era su comida favorita, no sabía cuáles eran las cosas que le gustan y las que le disgustan, solo sabía que no le gustaba que ella lo golpeara en el brazo y le gustaba recibir besos de ella. Al menos Hipo no tenia fanáticas alocadas que estuvieran siempre tras de él siempre o mínimo quisieran salir con él, dejando a Hipo para ella sola, ella no le molestaba que Hipo fuera tímido ella estaba dispuesta a conseguirlo, al igual que estaba dispuesta a ser la mejor guerrera de Berk, pero ahora su principal interés secreto era tener a Hipo como novio e incluso contemplaba la idea de algún día cazarse con Hipo y tener una familia, pero como indica la tradición Hipo era el que tenía que pedir el ser su novio de manera formal ante sus padres, pero eso no significa que ella no pudiera empujarlo a hacerlo, no obligaría a Hipo a hacer algo que él no quisiera dado que a Hipo le gustaba Astrid y al menos el padre de Hipo no tendría ninguna objeción por quien Hipo escogiera como novia y si sabia cocinar mejor que Hipo y pudiese mantener limpia la casa, etc. Pero le molestaba el hecho de que Hipo fuera el débil de la relación, se supone que en la tradición vikinga el hombre debía ser quien protegiera a la mujer de los inversores, ya no dragones dados que ahora ya no son una amenaza para los vikingos, a pesar de que las combatir con la mujeres no era mil sobre hojuelas, pero Hipo no sabía pelear ni era fuerte, pero al menos tenia a Chimuelo para ayudarlo con ese tema, pero Estoico quería que fuera como los demás vikingos no porque le disgustara como es Hipo, pero sabía que no todo el tiempo podría contar con Chimuelo para ayudarlo, además pensaba que cuando Hipo tomara el mando de Berk, necesitaría algo de fuerza para convencer a los demás jefes de las aldeas de hacer alianzas con Berk, y de momento los dragones entrenados eran un secreto de los habitantes de Berk, los dragones podrían verse como una amenaza para las demás tribus, aun que Hipo tenía planeado comenzar a entrenar para hacerse más fuerte como lo quería su padre, no sabía a quién pedírselo, pensaba en Bocón pero sus métodos de enseñanza eran muy raros, podría ser su padre pero de seguro le sobre exigir un esfuerzo que no podía dar. Pero bueno lo que más le inquietaba era hacer que Astrid lo considerada más que un amigo, posiblemente su novio pero lo que se lo impedía no era tanto su timidez, si no que al pedirle que fuese su novia tendría que decírselo forma y directamente a los padres de Astrid, aun que realmente, no había por qué decirles mientras no se comportaran evidentemente de eso modo y si que ningún soplón (Bocón) digiera nada a sus padres nada hasta que Hipo adquiriera habilidad en el combate y que tuviera unas aspecto más vikingo y no fuera rechazado por se incapaz de proteger a Astrid, quien realmente no lo necesitaría, pero eso era la costumbre.

_Bueno eso ha sido todo el prologo, repito solo es para darles a conocer la base de mi historia, pido perdón de nuevo si hay errores o no la captaron muy bien, soy nuevo en esto y lo escribi con algo de prisa. Bueno espere el primer capítulo hasta pronto :D_


	2. Cap 1: La llegada del verano en Berk

_Hola queridos lectores soy yo, Juanjo 97 o si quieren llámenme Juanjo, aquí esta como los dije el primer capítulo de mi serie ``Un verano en Berk´´ sé que lo subí antes de los planeado pero para que averigüen el porqué lleguen sin saltarse partes hasta el final, espero que sea de su agrado, si les apetece dejar sus comentarios y seguir mi historia no pasa absolutamente nada xD, favor de disfrutar su lectura._

_**Nota Importante:**__ Ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón son míos, soy solo un fanático que quiera hacer su propia historia, no gano nada de dinero con esto, lo hago para darles algo que leer sobre este tema si están ansiosos como yo de que salga la siguiente parte de la película o cuanto menos la siguiente temporada de Dragones de Berk en Latinoamérica. Sin más demora los dejo con mi Historia._

El verano estaba a punto de tocar a la puerta de Berk, en Berk los veranos son templados con un clima agradable, no demasiado calurosos o muy fríos, un clima perfecto para que los vikingos, comenzaran a almacenar comida para el duro invierno que los obligaba a quedarse en sus casa sin cazar o pescar durante meses, también era la época en los jóvenes vikingos que pasarían a ser los quienes sostuvieran Berk, pescando, cultivando, cazando jabalís, ciervos, conejos etc. Pero hubo un gran cambio desde que Hipo Horrendo Haddock el tercero, se gano la confianza y amistad con los dragones, el principal enemigo de los vikingos de Berk, y convirtiéndose en héroe por no decir leyenda al matar al temido y hasta ese entonces desconocido dragón gánate ``Muerte Roja´´.

Hipo no era el típico vikingo, no era ni fuerte, ágil, habilidoso con las armas entre otras típicas habilidades que caracterizaban a los vikingos, pero en cambio era listo, creativo, valiente y perseverante, lo cual conllevo el ganarse la aceptación de su padre, del pueblo y alguien más importante para Hipo Astrid Hofferson, quien era el amor secreto de Hipo. Para su suerte Astrid se había enamorado del él cuando su ``hermano´´ Chimuelo, como el dragón consideraba a Hipo, lo llevo junto con Astrid a un paseo con un comienzo muy movido y aterrador para la joven vikinga, pero al final Chimuelo se tranquilizo y asedio hasta las nueves donde Astrid pudo tocar con sus manos las nubes, un poco más tarde volaron muy cerca de una aureola, lo cual hiso que Astrid abrazara cariñosamente a Hipo, luego vieron todo Berk desde el cielo hermosamente iluminado por las antorchas. Luego de regresar del nido de los dragones donde vieron por primera vez al Muerte Roja aterrizaron en la hondonada donde Hipo se gano la confianza de Chimuelo, Astrid lo golpeo en el brazo izquierdo diciendo ``esto por secuestrarme´´ luego lo besa en la mejilla y le dice ``y esto por… todo lo demás´´ luego de los eventos de la película cuales no relatare que de seguro ya saben, Astrid comienza a querer conocer más a Hipo, pero esto se le dificulta porque Hipo es muy tímido, además que no lo vio mucho durante 6 meses gracias a la helada.

El sol brillaba en la casa Haddock, Chimuelo se despertó muy contento, por fin podría salir a volar con su hermano Hipo, dado que no pudieron hacerlo durante la Helada, porque la cola artificial de Chimuelo fallaba debido a la contracción del metal haciendo que fuera más difícil mover la cola en las diferentes posiciones que requerían para volar establemente, e Hipo no pudo diseñar la manera de cómo evitarlo, el tampoco salió mucho de su casa, dado que su pierna ortopédica se hundía con facilidad en la profunda nieve, tenía que salir montado en Chimuelo para poder siquiera pasear por el pueblo, pero ya que eso quedo en el pasado era hora de que Chimuelo desertara a Hipo.

Chimuelo: (se acerca a la cama de Hipo y lo golpea suavemente con su hocico)

Hipo: (dice mas dormido que despierto) 5 minutos más Chimuelo

Chimuelo: (hace cara de ``claro que no´´ y lo empuja con su cabeza hasta tirarlo de la cama)

Hipo: AUCH (se soba la cabeza por el golpe) está bien está bien, ya estoy despierto

Chimuelo: (le arroja la montura y su cola artificial)

Hipo: (sonríe) está bien Chimuelo se que tienes muchas ganas de salir a volar, sé que no lo hemos hecho por el mal clima, pero antes déjame desayunar

Chimuelo: (pensado: está bien hermano, la verdad yo también tengo hambre)

Ambos bajaron a la cocina, Hipo se preparo unos huevos revueltos y un poco de leche de Jack, sirvió los pocos pescados que quedaban para Chimuelo.

Hipo: lo siento amigo ya no hay mas pescados, después de volar iremos al mercado a conseguirte mas ¿te parece?

Chimuelo: (asiente con la cabeza)

Estoico entra a su casa, tenía que hacer muchas cosas para reorganizar a todos para retomar el ritmo de la aldea, preparar los barcos pesqueros, buscar jabalís, siervos, conejos etc. E ir a comerciar con otras tribus, tenía mucha hambre salió muy apresurado para comenzar y no tomo el desayuno.

Estoico: (sonríe) buenos días Hipo

Hipo: (sonríe también) buenos días papá

Estoico: y bien ¿Qué es lo que tenemos de desayuno?

Hipo: hay… pues papá, no prepare nada para ti porque no estabas, pero bueno si quieres te preparo unos huevos revueltos

Estoico: (sonríe) gracias hijo y bien ¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy?

Hipo: lo habitual, salir a volar con Chimuelo, ayudar a Bocón en la fragua, entrenar a los dragones y esas cosas

Estoico: pues muy bien, deben de tener muchas ansias de ir a volar juntos ¿o no Chimuelo? (le rasca la cabeza al dragón)

Chimuelo: (asiente con la cabeza) (pensado: las manos de papá soy muy ásperas, pero bueno sé que me quiere)

Hipo: aquí tienes papá (sirve un plato grande de huevos revueltos)

Estoico: (huele la comida) ummm huele delicioso Hipo (pensado: por Odín Hipo cocina como su madre) (suspira por la nostalgia que siente por su esposa)

Hipo: ¿sucede algo papá?

Estoico (nervioso) no… no pasa nada Hipo (comienza a comer apresuradamente)

Hipo: está bien (dudoso sabe que esconde algo) oye papá, la despensa está por terminarse, ya no hay huevos, pescado, pan, ni vegetales

Estoico: podrías ir al pueblo por más

Hipo: seguro

Estoico: (busca en su bolsillo algunas monedas) aquí tienes, compra lo que te alcance, si hace falta luego me lo dices estoy bastante ocupado organizando a la aldea

Hipo: está bien papá, iré después de ir a volar con Chimuelo

Estoico: pues bien, nos vemos más tarde Hipo (le da el plato sucio a Hipo y sale de la casa)

Hipo: (coloca el plato en el fregadero para lavarlo más tarde) bien Chimuelo vámonos

Chimuelo: (asiente con la cabeza) (pensando: espero que compres algo pescado si no tendremos un problema)

Chimuelo e Hipo salen a volar, hacen lo típico hacen giros, caídas en picada, Hipo se suelta de Chimuelo para luego ser atrapado antes de caer, suben más alto que las nubes etc. Luego de un buen vuelo más largo de lo habitual, deciden ir a su casa para tomar algunas cestas para luego ir al mercado.

Mercader: he buenos días Hipo

Hipo: buenos días

Mercader: y dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Hipo: pues necesito algo de pescado

Mercader: has venido al sitio indicado, (saca una sesta llena de pescado) recién pescado, ¿te complace?

Hipo: el pescado no es para mí es para Chimuelo ¿te gusta chimuelo?

Chimuelo: (huele el pescado y asiente con la cabeza)

Hipo: pues bien me lo llevo ¿Cuánto te debo?

Mercader: por hoy es gratis, es lo menos que podría hacer por el héroe de Berk, además tengo como mínimo dos centenas de cestas es como si los peces me suplicaran que los atrapara jajá

Hipo: pues muchas gracias (le entrega la cesta para que le vaciara los pescados)

Mercader: (los vacía los pescados en la cesta de Hipo)

Hipo: de nuevo muchas gracias

Mercader: de nada Hipo, vuelve cuando gustes

Ambos siguen su camino hacia la panadería.

Panadero: buenos días Hipo, adivino ¿bienes por algo de pan no es así?

Hipo: pues sí, si buscara herramientas iría a los cultivos

Panadero: jajá, perdona pero aun no está listo el pan aun esta en el horno, vuelve en una hora y tendrás el más rico pan recién sacado el horno ¿Cuántas piezas de pan te aparto para ti?

Hipo: pues considero que con 20 bastan hasta que quede de acuerdo con mi papá (comienza a caminar)

Panadero: muy bien, oye por cierto mándale mis a Estoico

Hipo: desacuerdo hasta luego.

Regresan a su casa, para que Chimuelo pueda comer tranquilo. E Hipo dejar las compras.

Hipo: bueno Chimuelo quédate aquí, iré a la fragua a trabajar (abre la cesta con pescados se la da a Chimuelo)

Chimuelo: (asiente con la cabeza) (pensado: bueno, pero más tarde te iré a buscar aun quiero ir a volar un poco mas)

Hipo toma camino hacia la fragua, saludando a las personas hasta llegar a la herrería donde es recibido por Bocón

Bocón: buenos días Hipo (dice mientras martilla una espada al rojo vivo para darle forma)

Hipo: buenos días Bocón (dice mientras se pone el delantal de trabajo) y bien ¿Cuál es mi parte del trabajo de hoy?

Bocón: pues de momento no hay mucho trabajo pendiente, solo hay que hacer dos espadas y 4 hachas y arreglar un barco pero de eso me encargare yo solo

Hipo (pensado: que bueno comienzo del verano sin mucho trabajo jajá) bueno comenzare con las espadas

Bocón: ya termine las espadas, has las 2 hachas y te puedes ir a disfrutar tu tiempo libre

Hipo: está bien no hay ningún problema

Paso una hora cuando mucho cuando chipo termino de hacer las hachas que Bocón le pidió que hiciera.

Hipo: bueno concón ya termine con las hachas (se seca el sudor de la frente) si necesitas ayuda con algo mas solo dímelo

Bocón: de acuerdo Hipo disfruta tu tarde libre

Hipo salió rumbo a la panadería a recoger el pan que dejo apartado, de nuevo saludando a la gente que tenía a su alrededor, no era fácil para Hipo recordar tantos nombre, pero rema mejor a cuando ni siquiera lo miraban, llego a la panadería y se encontró con Patapez.

Patapez: Hola Hipo

Hipo: hola Patapez

Patapez: ¿hoy habrá entrenamiento con los dragones?

Hipo: si pero más tarde, tengo que comer algo estuve trabajando en la herrería, hazme el favor de avisarle a los demás

Patapez: está bien Hipo se los hare saber

Panadero: aquí tienes Patapez (le da los panes que Patapez le pidió)… ohhh Hipo aquí tienes el pan que me pediste te guardar

Hipo: gracias (huele los panes y saca uno de la cesta y se lo come) están deliciosos ¿Cuánto le debo?

Panadero: serán 5 piezas de cobre

Hipo: aquí tienen (saca de su bolsillo las piezas de cobre)

Panadero: gracias (guarda las monedas en un cajón) hasta luego Hipo

Hipo: hasta luego

Hipo decide ir al mercado por mas pescado y algunos vegetales, luego va hacia a su casa y se encanta con su papá que iba entrando en la casa y Hipo entra tras de él.

Hipo: hola papá

Estoico: hola Hipo (mira que trae cestas con comida y una canasta más pequeña con panes y se le hace agua la boca de solo ver los panes)

Hipo ¿tienes hambre e papá?

Estoico: pues si Hipo

Hipo perdona papá pero si quieres que te prepare algo me tomar un rato, pero puedes comer algo de pan recién sacado el horno.

Estoico: bueno de todas formas no tenía mucho tiempo tengo que seguir organizando el comercio y el almacenaje de comida (toma cuanto menos 10 piezas de pan y se las come) bueno hasta luego Hipo

Hipo: adiós papá (come algunas piezas de pan el también para irse deprisa a la academia de dragones pero antes toma de una jarra con agua)

Chimuelo (se acerca a Hipo quien no se da cuenta y lo empuja con la cabeza)

Hipo: ahhh (tira la jarra el suelo) Chimuelo… no me asustes así (tose por que se ahogaba por el agua)

Chimuelo (hace un sonido como si se estuviera riendo) (pensado: pues deberías estar más atento)

Hipo: bueno vámonos a la academia tenemos que ir a entrenar con los demás (camina hacia la poeta)

Chimuelo (camina junto con Hipo) (pensando: bueno pero te vale que más tarde salgamos a volar otro momento)

Llegaron a la academia pero solo Patapez estaba con su Groncle Gordontua.

Patapez: ohhh hola Hipo

Hipo: hola Patapez (confundido) y ¿en donde están los demás?

Patapez: bueno Brutacio y Brutilda, como ya sabrás siempre pelean y más cuando pasaron prácticamente todo el invierno juntos, estaban peleando y no sé muy bien que fue lo que paso, pero lo que si se es que les cayó en la cabeza un liquido muy pegajoso y quedaron pegados del cabello, y ya sabrás que no son muy inteligentes y no resolvieron con salir por la puerta

Hipo: (pensando: jajá siempre se meten en líos) (sonríe) y Patán ¿Por qué no está aquí?

Patapez: bueno él y su padre salieron de viaje

Hipo: (pensando: si, si y si por fin tiempo solado sin probabilidades de Patán) (se le dibuja una gran sonrisa en el rostro)

Patapez: ehhh… Hipo ¿te encentras bien? (mira la cara de Hipo y sabe que le agrado que le dijera que Patán no estuviera aquí al igual que a Patapez, nadie quien lo molestara por un tiempo)

Hipo: si este… solo pensaba y… ¿en donde esta Astrid?

Patapez: realmente no lo sé, bueno es Astrid debe de estar bien

Hipo: pues bien Patapez puedes tomarte la tarde libre hoy no habrá entrenamiento

Patapez: bueno, vámonos Gordontua

Gordontua: (se abalanza sobre él y lo lame en la cara)

Hipo: bueno… que descansen

Sale con Chimuelo a dar un segundo vuelo, siguieron la misma ratinada de la mañana piruetas, caídas en picada, Hipo calendo y siendo atrapado por Chimuelo, etc. Decidieron aterrizar en la hondonada donde Hipo conoció a Chimuelo y seguir su camino a pie a su casa.

Hipo: oye Chimuelo…

Chimuelo (voltea a ver a Hipo)

Hipo: ¿en donde crees que este metida Astrid?

Chimuelo: (agita la cabeza hacia los lados como diciendo ``no lo sé´´) (pensando: no te preocupes hermano, ella está bien, de hecho capto su olor y no está muy lejos)

Hipo: pues que más da apretemos el paso ahhh… (Se dé tiene al ver que a posos centímetros de su cara una hacha salió volando él se tiro al suelo y el hacha se quedo clavada en un árbol)

Astrid: ahhh Hipo (asustada) ¿te encuentras bien? (corre hacia Hipo) ¿Mi hacha no te hirió?

Hipo: (tratando de recuperar el aliento por el susto) como si el susto no hubiera sido bastante ya

Astrid: (ayuda a Hipo a ponerse de pie) perdóname Hipo… no sabía que pasarías por aquí

Hipo: descuida, se me pasara el susto ¿y porque no fuiste a la academia a entrenar?

Astrid: (suspira) bueno es solo que… no se qué es lo que le sucede a Tormenta (el dragón de Astrid) ha estado desganado no quiere ni salir de su establo

Hipo: bueno… yo este… podría ir a ver qué es lo que le pasa y si le puedo ayudar

Astrid: (abraza a Hipo el cual se sonroja) gracias Hipo, no sé qué aria si algo le pasa a Tormenta

Hipo: bien pues…. Ah ¿quieres que te lleve a la aldea en Chimuelo?

Astrid: si, gracias Hipo (le guiñe el ojo sonrojándolo de nuevo)

Chimuelo: (se agacha para que lo monten) (pensando: jajá hermano, no sé porque te pones tan nervioso hablando con ella)

Ambos se montaron en Chimuelo y se dirigieron de regreso a la aldea.

¿Qué es que le sucede a Tormenta? Esperen el siguiente capítulo y lo averiguaran.

_Bueno eso ha sido todo el capitulo, si se preguntan porque lo subí tan rápido, es que tenia la tarde libre y una _

_Coca-Cola a la mano y me puse a escribir xD y no fue fácil fueron 2737 palabras que escribí._

_Un agradecimiento enorme a por ser el primero en dejar un comentario y agregar mi historia a sus favoritos._

_Los próximos capítulos los tengo contemplado sacar los sábados o tal vez los domingos, hasta entonces Chao :D_


	3. Cap 2: Enfermedad mortal

_Hola lectores :D, bueno los dejo con el capítulo 2 de mi serie ``Un verano en Berk´´ disfrútenlo, dejen sus comentarios y añádanlo a sus favoritos._

Hipo y Astrid se montaron en Chimuelo y salieron volando rumbo a la aldea.

Astrid: y bien ¿Cuál es tu plan?

Hipo: pues… vayamos por Bocón, el es el que más sabe de los dragones en Berk (evidentemente en el tema de matarlos y lo peligrosos que pueden ser y algo de sus enfermedades, no del tema de montarlos y eso)

Astrid: y ¿Por qué no vamos directo a mi casa tú debes de saber de ese tema también o no?

Hipo: recuerda que Bocón es algo hace como el curandero de dragones

Astrid: (desconfiada) está bien vamos

Fueron rumbo a la fragua donde Bocón está por cerrar las puertas e irse a dormir.

Hipo: (gritando) hey Bocón

Bocón: (voltea la mirada hacia el cielo y ve a Hipo y Astrid que venias hacia el sobre Chimuelo) eh Hipo ¿Qué pasa? (ve como aterrizan los jóvenes vikingos)

Hipo: Bocón venimos a pedirte que revises como se encuentra el dragón de Astrid.

Bocón: (rascándose la cabeza) bueno Hipo… es que ya es muy tarde y yo…

Astrid: (levanta su hacha y amansa a Bocón) vamos Bocón solo será un segundo

Bocón: (pensado: será mejor que la escuche se de lo que es capaz) bueno, bueno no nos pongamos agresivos iré (se monta en Chimuelo)

Chimuelo: (pensando: esta me la pagaras hermano, ya me basta llevarte a ti y a la chica rubia y encima tengo que llevar a este saco de grasa, créeme que me la pagaras) (salen volando lento pero seguro a la casa de los Hofferson)

Los 3 se bajan de Chimuelo, esto hace sentir muy aliviado a Chimuelo quien va y se recuesta sobre la suave hierba a descansar un momento, mientras que los 3 vikingos entran al establo donde estaba descansado el Nader Mortal de Astrid llamado Tormenta.

Bocón: y bien ¿Cuáles son sus síntomas?

Astrid: no ha querido salir a volar, no ha comido casi nada y ni siquiera a salido de su establo desde hace dos días

Bocón: ummm… puede que vaya a poner huevos (comienza tocar a Tormenta para revisar si no es algo mas)

Astrid: (aliviada) ufff… menos mal pensé por un momento que…

Bocón: (alarmado) no puede ser… otra vez

Hipo y Astrid: (mas a alarmados que Bocón) ¡QUE!

Bocón: (suspira y dice algo triste) Astrid tu dragón tiene una enfermedad conocida como ``viruela de dragón´´

Astrid: (confundía) y eso es…

Bocón: (pensando: debo decírselo con tacto y sensibilidad) pues es una enfermedad mortal (se golpea en la cara y se dice mentalmente: porque Odín, porque no puedo quedarme cayado)

Astrid: (no puede contener las lágrimas y abraza a Hipo en busca de consuelo)

Hipo: (acaricia el cabello de Astrid para consolarla y le susurra dulcemente) ya Astrid cálmate

Astrid: (no escucho a Hipo esta perdía en sus recuerdos que tenia con Tormenta ya la extrañaba como si ya hubiera muerto)

Bocón: (pensando: hay dios que he hecho) (se golpea en la cabeza pensando en algo que le de esperanza a Astrid y por arte de magia Bocón recuerda algo) ahhh… claro hay una cura

Astrid: (al oír eso suelta a Hipo y se dirige hacia Bocón con su hacha en la mano) más te vale que me digas cual es la cura o te corto la cabeza

Hipo: (sujeta de los hombros a Astrid) Astrid cálmate… si le cortas la cabeza a Bocón no sabremos cual es la cura

Astrid: (respira profundo tratando de calmarse) cierto, cierto lo siento Bocón, pero ya dinos cual es el antídoto

Bocón: bueno eso es una larga historia pero se las resumiré

Hipo y Astrid: (escuchan atentamente a Bocón)

Bocón: hace años esta misma enfermedad se propago en casi todos los dragones de Berk, creímos Odín estaba enojado con los dragones y se estaba desasiendo de ellos, pero no era Odín si no la enfermedad que ya les mencione que por cierto no es una linda forma manera de morir tanto para los dragones como para los vikingos

Hipo: ¿Cómo es que mueres por la enfermedad?

Bocón: pues después de los síntomas que tiene ahora Tormenta, siguen una infección terrible en la garganta que puede llegar ahogar, pero si sobrevive a eso luego, le saldrán unas pústulas llenas de sangre que luego reventaran matándola por la pérdida de sangre

Astrid: y a que te refieres que con que tampoco es buena forma para morir para un vikingo, ¿acaso es contagiosa?

Bocón: pues sí, pero solo si entras en contacto con la sangre que brote de las pústulas, como si toca una herida o llega a caer en tu boca

Hipo: y cómo fue que se contagiaron los vikingos en primera

Bocón: pues bueno recuerdo que los animales se habían reducido mucho gracias a los dragones, y teníamos que depender más de los vegetales, creo que un dragón infectado volaba por los campos se le remeto una pústula, cayendo la sangre en los vegetales, algunos comieron estos vegetales y se contagiaron, pero por fortuna la anciana de la aldea ya había vivido algo hace y conocía un antídoto

Astrid: (enojado) no nos hagas perder el tiempo con cuentos dinos cual es

Bocón: calma Astrid, calma no recuerdo bien vaya a preguntarle a la anciana, yo les ayudare a conseguir lo que se necesite para la cura

Astrid: bueno vayámonos Hipo (se lo lleva arrastrándolo de la mano)

Despertaron a Chimuelo quien dormía en la hierba, se montaron en él y volaron en dirección a la casa de la anciana sabia del pueblo, a preguntarle cual era la curara para la enfermedad que padecía Tormenta. Llegaron a la casa de la anciana.

Hipo: Gothi ¿estás en casa?

Gothi: (sale de entre unas cortinas) (como no puede hablar, escribe en la arena que hay regada en el suelo ``a que han venido jóvenes vikingos´´)

Hipo: (lee los que escribió en el suelo) venidnos a que nos digas cual es el antídoto para la viruela de dragón

Gothi: (se sorprende creía que no volvería a oír el nombre de esa enfermedad) (escribe en el suelo ``pues buscar los ingredientes no es nada fácil de hecho es peligroso ¿realmente están dispuestos?´´)

Astrid: (lee lo que escribió) si, por Tormenta are los que sea

_¿Cuáles serán los ingredientes para la cura?_

_¿Tormenta sobrevivirá hasta que el antídoto esté listo?_

_Bueno ese fue el segundo capítulo de esta historia espero que haya sido de su agrado, perdonen si asido más corto que al capítulo anterior, pero terminare la serie y tratare de subir los capítulos periódicamente como a les dije, subiere un capitulo cada domingo hasta el final de la serie que puede que sean de entre 20 a 30 capítulos más o menos, si ven que subo mas seguidos los capítulos es porque tengo bastante tiempo libre últimamente._

_Bueno además les agradezco, veo que más gente cuanto menos le echa un vistazo a la serie y comienza a llegar comentarios y agregan a favoritos de poco a poco creo que será una buena serie, hasta luego :D_


	4. Cap 3: Una linda noche

_Hola lectores :D, bueno aquí el tercer capítulo de mi serie ``Un verano en Berk ´´ espero que sea de su agrado, favor de dejar sus comentarios, que disfruten el capitulo. _

Hipo y Astrid se encontraban en casa de Gothi preguntándole por la cura de la viruela de dragón.

Gothi: (escribe en el suelo `` ¿están dispuestos a ponerse en riego de muerte por conseguir los ingredientes para el antídoto contra la viruela de dragón? ´´)

Astrid: (completamente segura) si por Tormenta la daría todo (voltea a ver a Hipo para ver cuál será su respuesta)

Hipo: (pasa duramente saliva) (pensando: si digo que si de seguro salgo herido o pero… muro, pero si digo que no de seguro Astrid pensaría que soy un cobarde y no se dignaría en siquiera mirarme) yo… también (pensado: espero que todo salga bien y no pierda alguna otra extremidad)

Astrid: (sonríe al ver que Hipo a pesar de tener miedo acepta ayudarla) (pensando: que bien me ayude a pesar de tener miedo, lo recompensare luego que salgamos de casa de Gothi)

Gothi: (pensado: hay estos jóvenes enamorados espero que el hijo de Estoico no salga herido tratando de impresionar a la chica Hofferson) (escribe en el suelo ``pues muy bien, los ingredientes para el antídoto son´´) (va en busca de su diario y lo hojea hasta dar donde esta los ingredientes para el antídoto)

Hipo y Astrid: (pensado: ¿Cuánto más se va a tardar buscando?)

Gothi: (escribe en el suelo ``bien jóvenes vikingos los ingredientes son: veneno de Escaldaron, un dintel de un Susurro Mortal, saliva de dragón Gusafuego y acido de un Ala Cambiante´´)

Hipo: (sudor frio corre por su espalda al leer lo que Gothi escribió) (pensado: genial casi morimos cuando nos enfrentamos a eso dragones)

Astrid: (pasa saliva) (pensado: esto no será fácil, espero que podamos lograrlo y salir en una sola pieza)

Hipo: (nervioso) y bien ¿esos son todos los ingredientes?

Gothi: (asiente con la cabeza)

Hipo: (pensando: menos mal que no hay nada más) bueno gracias Gothi (Hipo y Astrid de disponía a salir)

Gothi: (con su bastón toma a Hipo del chaleco y no lo dejas salir)

Hipo: ¿Qué pasa Gothi? ¿Hay algo más que nos quieres decir?

Gothi: (asiente con la cabeza) (escribe en el suelo ``díganme en qué estado se encuentra el dragón´´)

Astrid: bueno hace dos días que no quiere ni salir de su establo

Gothi: (borra las casa que escribió antes porque se quedo sin espacio) (escribe en el suelo: ``pues niña solo tienen 5 días más antes de que tu Nader muera´´)

Astrid: (ella ya había olvidado el tema de que moriría por un momento, pero cuando se lo recordó de nuevo sintió ganas de llorar y abrazo a Hipo para que la consolara)

Hipo: (abraza a Astrid y le acaricia el cabello y le susurra con dulzura) tranquila Astrid, haremos todo lo que podamos para que eso no suceda ¿de acuerdo?

Astrid: (asiente con la cabeza y luego se separa del abrazo) bueno muchas gracias Gothi (ambos salen de la casa de Gothi)

Gothi: (pensado: buena suerte joven, jajá sí que ellos harían una linda pareja)

Ambos tuvieron que subir a pie a casa de Gothi dado que a ella no le agradan mucho los dragones, dejaron a Chimuelo a los pies del pilar donde descasa la casa de Gothi. Y a medio camino.

Astrid: (golpea a Hipo en el brazo izquierdo) esto por hacerme creer que no me ayudarías

Hipo: ahhh eso duele (algo enejando) ¿Por qué…? (no termino de decir la frase porque Astrid lo toma de la mandíbula y le dio beso en los labios) y esto por todo lo demás (se abraza del brazo de Hipo y pone su cabeza en el hombro su hombro, eso es lo único que puede distraerla de la idea que su querido Nader tiene los días contados si no consiguen los ingredientes de la cura)

Hipo: (se sonroja por el beso y aun más porque Astrid puso su cabeza en su hombro) (pone cara de bobo por el beso que le dio)

Astrid: (al ver la cara que puso Hipo se ríe tiernamente y le da un beso en la mejilla y vuelve a colocar su cabeza en el hombro de Hipo) (pensado: espero que cuando esto cabe puede hacer que Hipo junte el valor para pedirme que sea su novia de cualquier modo que me lo pida le diré que si) (lo abraza más fuerte)

El sonrojado Hipo y Astrid se montaron en Chimuelo para irse a decirle a Bocón los ingredientes de la cura.

Bocón: y bien ¿Cuáles son los ingredientes de el antídoto?

Hipo: veneno de Escaldaron, un dintel de un Susurro Mortal, saliva de dragón Gusafuego y acido de un Ala Cambiante

Bocón: (sorprendido) pues bueno no la tendremos nada fácil, lo mejor será irnos a dormir y mañana por la mañana comenzaremos a buscarlos ingredientes

Hipo y Astrid: bien

Bocón: bueno que descanse bien, mañana saldremos lo más temprano posible (se marcha a su casa)

Hipo: bien… este yo también me voy a dormir hasta mañana Astrid (se disponía a marcharse cuando Astrid lo sujeta del brazo)

Astrid: Hipo espera por favor

Hipo: (nervioso) está bien… y ¿para qué?

Astrid: (nerviosa) ¿puedes venir un segundo a mi casa?

Hipo: (nervioso y muy sonrojado) bueno… este… yo

Astrid: (hico los ojos más tiernos que puede hacer y dice tristemente) por favor Hipo

Hipo: (no pudo soportar eso ojos tan tiernos y menos la manera como se la pidió) está bien

Entraron a casa de Astrid, que para fortuna de Hipo no se encontraban sus padres en casa.

Hipo: (nervioso y algo enojado) ya Astrid dime para que estemos aquí

Astrid: (abre la puerta de su habitación y se sienta en la cama) (nerviosa) Hipo ven siéntate junto a mi

Hipo: (muy tenso) (pensando: o por Odín que eso lo que ella quiere de mi) no… Astrid… no creo que no debería

Astrid: (de nuevo pone esos ojos tan tiernos que hacían que Hipo hiciera lo que ella quería) por favor Hipo

Hipo: (suspira derrotado) está bien (se sienta junto a Astrid)

Astrid: (pone su cabeza en el hombro de Hipo) gracias Hipo

Hipo: (sonrojado) Astrid ¿Qué haces?

Astrid: (sonrojada) jiji tranquilo Hipo, solo acaricia mi cabello para que me quede dormida

Hipo: (muy sonrojado) esta… bien (comienza a acariciar dulcemente el sedoso y rubio cabello de Astrid)

Astrid: (no tarda mucho en quedarse dormida)

Hipo: (lo nota y recuesta con extrema delicadeza a Astrid) (pensado: se ve tan linda cuando duerme) (se inclina para besarla pero se detiene) (pensando: no aun no es mi novia aun no tengo derecho a besarla) (pero no contiene sus ganas y aun que sea le da un beso en la frente) (susurra dulcemente) duerme bien Astrid

Hipo sale de casa de Astrid sin que nadie lo viera ni señales de sus padres para suerte de Hipo, si no capas que lo mataban en cuanto lo vieran salir de su casa.

_¿Hipo se atreverá a pedirle a Astrid que sea su novia?_

_¿Tormenta sobrevivirá a su mortal enfermedad?_

_Bueno eso acido todo el capítulo, espero que sigan leyendo mi serie y mi serie nueva llamada `` ¿Azul o Morado? ´´ una historia sobre Hipo y Astrid, favor de dejar sus comentarios en ambas series._

_Un enrome saludo desde México :D_


	5. Cap 4: El bello durmiente

_Hola queridos lectores espero que les guste el cuarto capítulo :D_

Hipo se había ido a su casa a dormir, para mañana junto con Bocón ayudar a Astrid a conseguir los ingredientes necesarios para la cura de la enfermedad conocida como viruela de dragón, que eran veneno de Escaldaron, un dintel de un Susurro Mortal, saliva de dragón Gusafuego y acido de un Ala Cambiante, Hipo aun estaba en su casa dormido pero no seguiría así por mucho tiempo.

Chimuelo (se acerca a la cama de Hipo y lo empuja suavemente con su cabeza) (pensando: despierta hermano vamos a volar)

Hipo: (roncando)

Chimuelo (¬¬) (pensando: bueno tú lo pediste) (tumba con su cabeza a Hipo de la cama)

Hipo: AUCH (se levanta enojado) ¡Chimuelo deja de despertarme así¡

Chimuelo: (pensado: es tu culpa por no dormir más temprano y más ayer cuando te metiste en la casa de la chica rubia a hacer no se qué)

Hipo: (enojado) no te daré comida en un mes

Chimuelo: (pensado: nooo hermano no seas así)

Hipo: (aun enojado) tu puedes conseguir tu propia comida mientras no la robes del almacén o del mercado

Chimuelo: (pone los ojos más tiernos que puede hacer para que Hipo lo perdone)

Hipo: (se rinde al ver esos ojos) bueno, si te daré comida, pero no me vuelvas a tumbar de la cama para despertarme

Chimuelo: (pensado: está bien, pero tú deberías dormir más temprano)

Hipo: bueno bajemos a la cocina por el desayuno

Hipo recordó que tenía que ayudar a Astrid en algo pero no recordaba muy bien que, gracias a lo que paso anoche en casa de Astrid, tomo el desayuno y se fue a volar con Chimuelo.

_**En casa de Astrid**_

Astrid dormía muy profundamente gracias a Hipo, estaba soñando que revivía el vuelo romántico al que Chimuelo lo llevo junto con Hipo, hasta que su madre la llamo para que tomara el desayuno.

Madre de Astrid: (gritando) Astrid baja a la cocina el desayuno está listo

Astrid: (no respondió seguía profundamente dormida)

Madre de Astrid: (gritando pero más fuerte) Astrid baja a la cocina el desayuno está listo

Astrid: (de nuevo no respondió)

Madre de Astrid: (preocupada) ¿Astrid en donde etas? (normalmente no le preocupaba que saliera sola, pero tan temprano en la mañana sin decir nada eso si le preocupaba)

Astrid: (comenzaba despertar)

Madre de Astrid: (sube las escaleras hasta la habitación de su hija y abre la puerta) (pensando: ufff solo estaba dormida) Astrid baja el desayuno está listo

Astrid: (bosteza) si ya voy mamá

Astrid toma el desayuno y se dirige al establo de Tormenta

Tormenta: (yacía recostada si moverse, Astrid pensó que podía estar… no muerta jamás)

Astrid: (le rasca la cabeza suavemente) hola chica ¿te encuentras bien?

Tormenta (asiente con la cabeza y regresa a recostarse)

Astrid: (triste) no te preocupes, conseguiré traerte la cura para tu enfermedad, (pensaban en quedarse con ella un momento más, pero decide irse) te lo prometo (sale del establo)

_**En casa de Bocón**_

Bocón estaba profundamente dormido sin que nadie lo despertara fácilmente superaría el tiempo que invernan los osos.

_**De regreso con Astrid**_

Astrid: (entra a su casa) mamá voy a salir regreso más tarde

Madre de Astrid: está bien hija

Astrid: (sale de la casa en dirección a la de Hipo)

_**En casa de Hipo**_

Hipo regresaba de volar y se recostó a descansar un poco, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

Astrid: (gritando) Hipo ¿estás en casa?

Hipo: (nervioso) (pensando: ¿Qué hace Astrid llamando a mi puerta a esta hora? ¿Tendrá que ver con lo que paso anoche o de otra cosa?)… si Astrid estoy en mi cuarto

Astrid: (gritando) ¿puedo pasar?

Hipo: (más nervoso) este… si (pensando: de seguro me viene a matar por lo de anoche)

Astrid: (entra a la casa y sube las escaleras hasta la habitación de Hipo) y bien ¿listo para irnos?

Hipo: (sentía un nudo en el estomago) ¿irnos?... ¿a dónde?

Astrid: (se cruza de brazos) que no recuerdas que me ayudarías a conseguir los ingredientes para la cura de la enfermedad de Tormenta (triste) o que ya no quieres ayudarme

Hipo: (pensando: ufff mínimo no me asesinaría… pero quiere decir que todo lo que paso ayer) claro que te ayudare… solo que (Se rasca la cabeza) no lo recordaba

Astrid: (aun triste) entonces no soy importante para ti

Hipo: (pensando: hay que le digo, hay que le digo) (mira a Chimuelo y le llega una idea) es culpa de Chimuelo por tirarme de cabeza para despertarme

Chimuelo: (levanta la cabeza para ver a Hipo) (pensado: no me culpes a mí por olvidar algo importante para la chica rubia) (vuelve a agachar la cabeza para seguir durmiendo)

Astrid: (mira escéptica a Hipo y pasa su mano en la cabeza de Hipo para ver si tiene algún chichón que pueda confirmar su historia)

Hipo: (sonrojado) Astrid… ¿Qué haces? (pensado: que importa se siente muy bien sigue)

Astrid: (encuentra no uno sino varios chichones en la cabeza de Hipo) pues parece que es cierto

Hipo: (sintió que le quitaban un gran peso de la espalda) (pensado: que alivio)

Astrid: (algo enojada) Chimuelo deja de tirar a Hipo o de cabeza (pensado: nadie dañara el rostro de mi novio ni su dragón)

Chimuelo: (pensado: el es mi hermano yo lo salve de que muriera en la explosión en la pela con aquel dragón gigante y yo soy quien lo cuida además así solía despertarme mi madre, no creo que le pasa nada malo)

Hipo: bien vámonos por Bocón

Ambos salen junto con Chimuelo rumbo a la casa de Bocón

_**En casa de Bocón**_

Bocón seguía dormido y roncaba peor que un dragón, los tres ya habían llegado a casa de Bocón y escuchaban sus ronquidos.

Hipo: (golpea la puerta de Bocón y grita) Bocón despierta (pasaron unos momentos pero Bocón no contesto pero seguían escuchado sus ronquidos)

Astrid: (gritando) Bocón ya levántate oso gigantesco (de nuevo nadie respondió a su llamado, pero seguían escuchando sus muy fuertes ronquidos)

_¿Tormenta sobrevivirá a su mortal enfermedad?_

_¿Hipo, Astrid y Chimuelo lograran despertar a Bocón?_

_Bueno eso es todo por ahora, perdonen si me demoro en subir los capítulos, no tengo mucho tiempo libre gracias a la preparatoria, por cierto si no han visto mi otra historia `` ¿Azul o Morado? ´´ Que tiene mucho que ver con Hipo y Astrid les invito a que le echen un vistazo de momento solo tiene un capítulo más adelante subiré el siguiente cuando me sea posible._

_Un agradecimiento enorme desde México si sigues la serie o cuanto menos lees un capitulo o una parte por pequeña que sea se los agradezco mucho, hasta la próxima :D _


	6. Cap 5: Despertando a Bocón

_Hola queridos lectores :D, espero que el capitulo 6 por cierto me demorare en sacar más capítulos de mi otra serie `` ¿Azul o Morado? ´´ Que trata principal mente de Hipo y Astrid se que el titulo no se lleva muy bien con el único capitulo que he subido, pero si lo piensa un poco lo comprenderán, la razón es que no tengo mucha inspiración dedicada a esa serie, no es que no me guste sino que se me dificulta un poco pensar en que iría bien con lo que tengo planeado, bueno que comienza el capitulo 6 disfruten._

Hipo, Astrid y Chimuelo estaban en casa de Bocón quien roncaba pero que el rugido de un relámpago (dragón que aparece en la serie de Dragones de Berk y misionado en la película). Ambos jóvenes vikingos llamaba frenéticamente a la puerta de la casa del Bocón, pero este no respondía.

Hipo y Astrid: (gritando) ¡BOCÓN DESPIERTA!

Bocón: (roncando)

Astrid: (enojada) genial, no puedo creer que le pida ayuda a Bocón, preferiría pedirle ayuda a una roca sería más útil que a Bocón

Hipo: (algo asustado) Astrid tranquilízate Bocón era el mejor cazador de dragones de Berk, de seguro él es el único que sabe dónde y cómo podremos encontrar a esos dragones, asique será mejor que te calmes un poco

Astrid: (sorprendida) (pensaba: bueno parece que Hipo tiene razón solo Bocón debe saber eso, pero también me impresiona que Hipo trate de calmarme a pesar de estar muy enojada, debo reconocerlo tiene agallas) (se calma) está bien tienes razón

Hipo: (se dirige a unas rocas cerca de la entrada de la casa de Bocón)

Astrid: ¿Hipo que haces?

Hipo: (buscaba entre las rocas) pues recordé que Bocón siempre guarda una copia de la llave de su casa por algún lugar por aquí

Astrid: y ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

Hipo (seguía buscando entre las rocas) un día después de los festejos, no recuerdo si era una boda u otra cosa, pero el caso es que Bocón como siempre después de una fiesta queda totalmente ebrio y perdió sus llaves y me dijo que buscara la llave por él ni se podía mantener en pie no sé cómo regreso desde el gran salón en ese estado

Astrid: (pensado: el típico comportamiento de Bocón) y bien ¿ya la encontraste?

Hipo: (aun buscaba) pues creo que ya no… (Toma la llave) si aquí esta

Astrid: (sonríe) bien

Hipo: (se dirige a la cerradura e introduce la llave y abre la puerta) bien entremos

Hipo, Astrid y Chimuelo entran en casa de Bocón y notan que en casa de Bocón había varios barriles y por el olor a alcohol sabían que era vino u otra bebida con alcohol.

Hipo: (preocupado) espero que Bocón no haya estado bebiendo alcohol… (Cambian su tono de voz a uno más relajado y bromista) si es así no lo podremos despertar en los próximos 8 meses jajá

Astrid: (sonríe) jajá muy cierto

Los 3 entran en la habitación de Bocón donde el yace en su cama roncando como un dragón.

Hipo: Bocón despierta ya

Bocón: (roncando)

Astrid: (levanta la voz más que Hipo) Bocón despierta ya perezoso

Bocón: (roncando)

Hipo y Astrid: (gritando) ¡BOCÓN DESPIERTA YAAA¡

Bocón: (roncando)

Hipo y Astrid: (¬¬)

Chimuelo: (pensado: déjenme esto a mí) (se acerca a Bocón y le ruje en la cara)

Bocón: (roncando)

Hipo, Astrid y Chimuelo: (¬¬)

Chimuelo: (pensado: ya basta lo despertare definitivamente) (le lanza fuego a la cara)

Hipo y Astrid: jajá

Bocón: (asustado) por los calzones de Thor que pasa

Hipo: no te podíamos despertar

Bocón: demonios Hipo y para que me despiertan tan temprano

Astrid: (¬¬) prometiste ayudarnos a conseguir los ingredientes para la cura de Tormenta

Bocón: pero tiene que ser tan temprano

Astrid: (¬¬) sabes que solo tenemos 4 días y medio para darle hacerlo o Tormenta morirá (eso hace que se ponga triste y abrase a Hipo)

Bocón: (penado: jajá Hipo por fin te estás convirtiendo en hombre, mírate hace un año nadie si quiera te miraba y menos ella y mírate ahora la tienes comiendo de tu mano jajá) está bien, está bien vamos

Hipo: (se suelta del abrazo de Astrid) y Bocón solo por curiosidad como le haces para despertar casa mañana

Bocón: cierto (se dirige a una repisa pequeña donde solo había uno roca) ves esta repisa

Hipo y Astrid: si

Bocón: pues bueno (señala el clavo un clavo de la repisa) este clavo no se queda fijo, por cada martillazo que lo doy tarda una hora más en caerse y cuando cae la roca me pega en la cabeza despertándome, de seguro le di algunos de mas anoche

Hipo y Astrid: (¬¬)

Bocón: (en ese momento le cae la piedra en la cabeza) ahhh… lo ven

Hipo y Astrid: jajá

Bocón: bueno suficientes risas por el momento recuérdeme cuales eran los ingredientes que íbamos a necesitar

Astrid: si eran… (Muy preocupada) no, no esto no puede ser los he olvidado

Bocón: no hay problema vallamos de nuevo a preguntarle a Gothi

Chimuelo: (¬¬) (pensando: yo ni loco los llevare a los 3 está muy lejos y Bocón pesa mucho, vallamos tú y yo solos hermano)

Hipo: no hay problema yo los tengo anotados en un pedazo de papel (busca en su chaleco y saca un pedazo de papel) si aquí están

Astrid: gracias Hipo (lo abraza) (pensando: realmente la casa de Gothi me da mala espina)

Bocón: (penado: jajá no creo que eso te canse Hipo)

Hipo: (se sonroja y se zafa del abrazo de Astrid) bueno será mejor que comencemos no creo que es muy fácil…

_Eso es todo por hoy, favor de dejar sus comentarios sobre la serie, de nuevo les invito a que le echen aun que sea un vistazo a mi otra serie `` ¿Azul o Morado? ´´ que como dije antes gira entorno principalmente a Hipo y Astrid y su relación complicada, por más pequeño pedazo que lean se los agradezco inmensamente._

_Un enorme saludo desde México :D_


	7. Cap 6: Una Interrupcion de Bocon

_Hola queridos lectores, perdónenme el retraso con la historia pero no ha sido culpa mía sino no de la escuela xD bueno sin más empecemos con el capitulo._

Hipo, Astrid, Bocón y Chimuelo estaban en la casa de Bocón donde Hipo les estaba por decir los ingredientes para la curara que necesitaba Tormenta (dragón de Astrid) para salvar su vida de una mortal enfermedad conocida como viruela de dragón.

Hipo: bien los ingredientes son los siguientes (le el trozo de papel que saco de su chaleco) un diente de Susurro Mortal, veneno de Escaldaron, saliva de un dragón Gusafuego y acido de un Ala Cambiante

Bocón: hay nidos de dragones Gusafuego en la isla, ya tenemos un ingrediente prácticamente asegurado

Astrid: y sabemos donde hay nidos de Ala Cambiante

Hipo: bien eso nos deja con dos más por buscar

Bocón: recuerdo que cerca de una de las islas al norte de Berk hay una cueva bajo el agua donde habita un Escaldaron

Astrid: (preocupada) pero nos falta el diente de Susurro Mortal

Bocón: ummm (se pega en la cabeza para tratar de pensar en donde podrían encontrar un Susurro Mortal) lo lamento chicos, pero no sé donde podemos encontrar un Susurro Mortal

Astrid: (frustrada) no puede ser (golpea un muro de madera y con su puño lo traspasa) (los ojos de la vikinga comenzaron a humedecerse, ella luchaba contra la sensación de querer llorar)

Hipo: (no podía soportar ver esos hermosos ojos azules llorando, se acerca a Astrid y la abraza y le acaricia un poco el cabello) (susurra) está bien aún hay tiempo no hay que rendirnos antes de comenzar

Astrid: (la sensación de llorar desaparece y es remplazada por cariño, luego abraza a Hipo y le susurra) gracias Hipo (le da un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Hipo se sonroje)

Bocón: (pensando: jajá Hipo, cuanto has cambiado en tan poco tiempo)

Astrid e Hipo: (se dan cuenta que Bocón los observa y se separan uno del otro)

Hipo: (sonrojado) creo que lo más fácil ahora sería ir a buscar dragones Gusafuego y luego pensaremos en lo demás

Astrid: (algo sonrojada) me parece bien (ella no suele sonrojarse al besar a Hipo, solo cuando alguien no deseado los observaba)

Bocón: estoy desacuerdo iré por lo necesario para atrapar un dragón Gusafuego (toma camino a la herrería)

Hipo: Bocón ¿Qué no tienes herramientas en tu casa?

Bocón: (se voltea a mirar a Hipo) jajá Hipo, olvidaste uno de los consejos que te di cuando comenzaste a trabajar con migo

Hipo: (pregunta confundido normalmente el tenia buena memoria) y ese consejo ¿Cuál sería?

Bocón: jajá es muy simple, nunca te lleves el trabajo a casa (luego siguió caminado)

Hipo, Astrid y Chimuelo (¬¬)

Astrid: Hipo

Hipo: si… (No pudo terminar porque Astrid lo golpeo en el brazo derecho)

Hipo: AUCH (se selva el brazo) ¿Por qué fue eso?

Astrid: (algo enojada) eso por hacerme sonrojar

Hipo: siempre serás… (No pudo terminar la frase gracias a los labios de Astrid)

Astrid: y esto por todo lo demás (abraza a Hipo sin parecer querer soltarlo)

Hipo: (se sonroja enormemente al ver a Astrid cómodamente abrazada con la cabeza sobre su hombro, el reacciono tímidamente devolviéndole el abrazo temiendo que ella se disgustar)

Astrid: (a ella no le disgusto para nada, de hecho le encanto)

Hipo: (sonrojado) Astrid…

Astrid: si Hipo (responde sin darse cuenta de una manera seductora)

Hipo: (se sonroja mas al oír la respuesta de Astrid)… ya puedes… soltarme

Astrid: (se ríe tiernamente) realmente estoy muy cómoda no creo que te suelte en un buen rato

Hipo: (solo pudo balbucear pero no pudo articular palabras)

Astrid: (penado: jajá Hipo, que tan tierno puedes ser) (se va hacia una especie de banco donde se sienta haciendo que Hipo se ciento a un lado suyo mientras seguía abrazando al muy sonrojado Hipo)

Hipo: (cada vez su cara se enrojecía más)

Astrid: (Astrid hecho un vistazo a la cara de Hipo y vio como su cara se ponía mas roja, haciendo que ella se riera tiernamente)

Hipo: (pensando: este puede ser el momento para decirle lo que siento por ella)

Astrid: (seguía cómodamente abrazando a Hipo con la cabeza sobre su hombro y con sus ojos cerrados)

Hipo: As… Astrid

Astrid: (abre su ojos para mirar a Hipo y le dice tiernamente) si Hipo

Hipo: Astrid… tu… me… gu…

Bocón: ya he vuelto (regresa con una pinza muy larga en donde estaba su garfio y una cesta con algunas otras herramientas)

Hipo y Astrid: (se separan de nuevo e Hipo trata de esconder su cara sonrojada)

Bocón: que pasa ¿interrumpí algo importante?

Hipo: (trataba de no sonar nervioso) no… nada

Astrid: (tratando de no sonar furiosa) no te preocupes Bocón no fue nada importante (pensado: maldito Bocón, por tu culpa no sé que me iba a decir Hipo, parecía algo importante, cuando esto haya pasado juro que me la pagaras)

Bocón: bien ¿están listos para irnos?

Hipo y Astrid: si estamos listos (se levantan de donde estaban sentados)

Bocón: bien vámonos (camina por un sendero entrando al bosque)

Hipo, Astrid y Chimuelo: (siguieron a Bocón en busca del primer ingrediente para la cura para Tormenta saliva de dragón Gusafuego

Chimuelo (suelta una risa estilo dragón) (pensando: hermano porque te complicas tanto la vida, si quieres que esa chica rubia sea tu pareja simplemente díselo si mas, eso aria yo)

_¿Tormenta sobrevivirá a su letal enfermedad?_

_¿Hipo tendrá el valor para decirle a Astrid lo que siente por ella?_

_¿Cómo lo tomara Astrid si Hipo se lo dice?_

_Si quieren saberlo esperen el siguiente capitulo xD_

_Bueno eso fue todo el capitulo, espero que no estén enojados por la demora, que de nuevo aclaro no fue mi culpa si no la culpa de la escuela xD, hagan el favor de dejar su comentario de ahí me inspiro para seguir escribiendo, hasta pronto._


	8. Cap 7: Una pequeña vengaza

_Hola queridos lectores, perdonen la confusión con el capitulo 6 no me di cuenta hasta el primero de octubre, pero bueno aquí está el capitulo 7, que lo disfruten._

Hipo, Astrid, Bocón y Chimuelo tomaron un sendero que se adentraba en lo profundo del bosque, Astrid luchaba contra el deseo de matar a Bocón en ese mismo instante, ya que el interrumpió lo que Hipo estaba a punto de decirle algo que sonaba bastante importante (ya que si lo era Hipo estaba por decirle a Astrid que le gustaba mucho), pero ella se contuvo, debía de mantener vivo a Bocón hasta que encontraran todos los ingredientes para el antídoto que requería para salvar a su dragón Tormenta de una mortal enfermedad llamada viruela de dragón, mientras tanto Hipo pensaba en que ese sería el momento indicado para decirle a Astrid lo que siente por ella, puede que no sea el peor momento para decírselo, dado que Bocón no sabía dónde encontrar uno de los ingredientes para la cura, el cual era un diente de Susurro Mortal, un dragón extremadamente difícil de encontrar ya que vivía bajo tierra y no salía cuando el sol se alzaba en el cielo sin ninguna nube que lo cubriera, Astrid sabia esto y prácticamente se avía rendido, pero Hipo la hizo cambiar de parecer.

Hipo: (limpiándose el sudor de la frente) oye Bocón ¿falta mucho camino?

Bocón: no mucho es pasando la siguiente colina

Astrid: (enojada) por fin

Bocón: Astrid ¿porque de pronto estas enojada?

Astrid: (enojada) ¿Qué? Yo enojada, por favor

Bocón: (pasa saliva) (pesando: diablos de seguro si interrumpí algo importante hace un rato, será mejor que no lo vuelva hacer o de seguro me mata)

Chimuelo: (pensado: jajá Bocón cuida tu espalda en este momento no desearía ser tú)

Bocón: bien ya hemos llegado

Los 4 llegaron a un precipicio de roca donde en el fondo de este se veían varios nidos de Dragón Gusafuego

Hipo: (se rasca la cabeza) y bien ¿Cómo bajaremos hasta haya?

Chimuelo: (¬¬) (pensado: no volveré a cargar en mi espalda a Bocón hasta el fondo del precipicio)

Astrid: (algo enojada) si Bocón como pretendes que bajemos los vikingos tienen hachas y espadas no alas

Bocón: tranquilos no demoraremos mucho en Chimuelo se acerca para montarse en Chimuelo

Chimuelo: (de un salto se echa hacia atrás para no ser montado por Bocón) (¬¬) (pensado: no voy a volar otra vez con tigo encima de mí) (gruñe para que Bocón se aleje)

Bocón: (pensado: ¿Qué demonios? Hasta Chimuelo está enojado con migo)

Hipo: (se acerca a Chimuelo) ¿Qué sucede Chimuelo?

Chimuelo: (pensando: que pasa, QUE PASA, no volveré a dejar que esté oso sin pelo se monte en mi)

Hipo: vamos amigo llévanos abajo (trata de acariciar a Chimuelo, pero este le gruñe)

Chimuelo: (pesando: NO, no llevare a los tres al fondo el precipicio, no tengo problema en llevarte a ti y a la chica rubia, pero ni loco lo llevare ha él) (le gruñe a Bocón)

Bocón: (pensado: genial ahora si hasta Chimuelo está enojado con migo)

Hipo: (con tono suplicante) vamos amigo llévanos ahí abajo

Chimuelo: (gruñe de nuevo) (pensado: está bien, está bien los llevare al fondo del precipicio, pero esto te va a costar muchos pescados y mas te vale que sean de buena calidad, el que me das siempre están bien, pero por hacer esto por ti quiero unos que sepan mucho mejor o tendremos un problema) (se agacha para que lo puedan montar)

Hipo: gracias Chimuelo (lo acaricia en la cabeza)

Primero Hipo se monta en Chimuelo seguido por Astrid y por ultimo Bocón sacándole un gruñido a Chimuelo en señal de que no se siente cómodo, luego descendieron a una distancia prudente de los nidos de los dragones Gusafuego, Bocón saco algunas de las herramientas que había traído consigo, se dirige cerca de un pequeño foso con agua y moja un pañuelo que llevaba en su bolsillo, luego lo pone sobre lo que queda de su brazo y una parte de su ante brazo.

Bocón: bien estoy listo

Hipo y Astrid: bien hazlo de una vez

Bocón: (se acerca a un nido pequeño de dragones Gusafuego y con su pisan trata de tomar uno de los pequeños dragones de piel ardiente) ven aquí pequeño dragón

Dragón Gusafuego: (pensado: ¿Qué demonios?)

Bocón: (tratando de sujetar a uno de los dragones) vamos pequeña peste ven aquí

Dragón Gusafuego: (se mueve para no ser atrapado por Bocón) (pensando: ¿peste? ¿Me llamaste peste? Te arrepentirás de a verme llamado plaga, deforme oso)

Bocón: (de nuevo trata de tomar a uno de los pequeños dragones) vamos ya quédate quieto

Dragón Gusafuego: (moviéndose de un lado a otro) (pensado: suficiente ya no tolérame más tus tonterías)

Bocón: (una vez más quería atrapar al Dragón Gusafuego) que te quedes quieto maldito dragón

Dragón Gusafuego: (vuelve a esquivar las pinzas de Bocón) (pensando: esta vez la pagaras) (se lanza contra Bocón quemándole su mano derecha)

Bocón: ahhh (sacude su mano para quitarse de encima al Dragón Gusafuego) es acabo (sujeta con su pinza la cabeza del Dragón Gusafuego) bien te tengo (saca un pequeño jarro donde apretando un poco la cabeza del Dragón Gusafuego haciendo que escupa la saliva que necesitan para la cura para la enfermedad mortal de Tormenta) bien ya esta, regresa al patético agujero de donde saliste (arroja al Dragón Gusafuego hacia el suelo) toma Hipo (tapa el jarro y se lo arroja)

Hipo: (atrapa el jarro con la saliva del Dragón Gusafuego) gracias Bocón ya regresa

Dragón Gusafuego: (gruñe) (pensado: te arrepentirás) (gruñe y de pronto muchos dragones salieron de sus nidos y se abalanzaron contra Bocón)

Bocón: por los calzones de Thor (comienza a correr para escapar de los Dragones Gusafuego)

Hipo: (preocupado) hay que ir a ayudarlo

Astrid: (detiene a Hipo) no te preocupes, en un momento lo ayudaremos (pensado: jajá eso te pasa Bocón por haber nos interrumpido a Hipo y a mí) (sonríe maliciosamente)

Hipo: pero… (No termino gracias a los labios de Astrid)

Astrid: (termina el beso y pone su cabeza en hombro de Hipo) Bocón puede esperar un momento

Hipo: (se sonroja rápidamente y no pudo decir nada) (pensado: si Bocón puede esperar)

Astrid: (dice tiernamente) y… Hipo…

Hipo: (sonrojado) si… Astrid

Astrid: (dice tiernamente) dime ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme hace rato?

Hipo: (nervioso por no saber cuál sería la reacción de Astrid cuando se lo dijera) bien… lo que… te iba a decir… era

Astrid: (muy emocionada por lo que Hipo estaba por decir)

Hipo: (nervioso) era… que tu… me gu…

Bocón: hey chicos

Astrid: (abraza a Hipo con más fuerza para desahogarse un poco) (pensando: maldito Bocón con esta ya son dos veces las que nos interrumpes cuando Hipo esta por decirme algo importante)

Hipo: (se suelta del abrazo de Astrid) (trata de no sonar nervioso) bien pues vámonos

Astrid: (tratando de no sonar furiosa) si vámonos

Los 3 se montaron sobre Chimuelo y salieron del presi pico rumbo al pueblo.

_¿Hipo le diera a Astrid lo que siente por ella?_

_¿Cómo lo tomara Astrid?_

_¿Tormenta sobrevivirá a su enfermedad mortal?_

_¿Bocón sobrevivirá a la venganza de Astrid?_

_Si quieran averiguarlo agreguen la historia a sus favoritas y darle a seguir serie y dejar su comentario xD_

_Bueno eso es todo el capitulo espero que haya sido de su agrado :D y un agradecimiento enorme porque el 3 de octubre de 2013 llegamos a las 1000 lecturas de la serie :D_


	9. Cap 8: Un pequeño escape al bosque

_Bueno aquí esta ya el octavo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado, favor de disfrutar su lectura :D _

Una vez que Hipo, Astrid, Bocón y Chimuelo regresaron a la aldea decidieron ir al gran salón por un buen almuerzo para recuperar sus energías, Bocón se atiborraba con patas de pollo, patas de cordero etc. Hipo fue a conseguirle unos pescados fresco para Chimuelo, una vez que se los entrego al Furia Nocturna se fue a conseguir su propia comida, una pata de pollo y algo de agua fue lo que se sirvió para comer cuando de pronto sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, nada más y nada menos que Astrid, cuando Hipo se percato quien era se sonrojo un poco.

Astrid: oye Hipo

Hipo: (sonrojado) si… Astrid

Astrid: ¿te molestaría si me siento junto a ti?

Hipo: (sonrojado) no… para nada

Astrid: (sonríe) gracias Hipo (toma asiento)

Hipo: (trata de seguir comiendo sin atragantarse)

Astrid: (se acerca un poco más a Hipo) gracias por ayudarme a salvar a Tormenta Hipo (pone su cabeza en el hombro de Hipo)

Hipo: (se sonroja mas) no… hay de que Astrid (toma un trago de agua)

Astrid: (quita su cabeza del hombro de Hipo y comienza a comer)

Hipo: (se le baja un poco el sonrojo y sigue comiendo un poco más tranquilo)

Hipo y Astrid: (terminaron de comer)

Astrid: oye Hipo

Hipo: si

Astrid: salgamos un momento del gran salón

Hipo: está bien

Ambos vikingos salen del gran salón y se dirigen a un lugar cerca de los arboles, Astrid mira alrededor asegurándose de que nadie los interrumpa.

Hipo: y bien ¿para qué salimos de gran salón?

Astrid: para esto (toma la mano de Hipo y lo obliga a sentarse cerca de un árbol junto a ella, cosa que a Hipo no le disgusto si no que le agrado, pero le agradaría mucho más si no se sonrojara tan fácil)

Hipo: (sonrojado) espera Astrid… ¿te tramas?

Astrid: (se ríe tiernamente) tranquilo no es nada malo (abraza a Hipo y pone su cabeza sobre su hombro y cierra sus ojos)

Hipo: (mas sonrojado, pero le regresa el abrazo a Astrid)

Astrid: (le agrado mucho que Hipo le devolviera el abrazo y abre sus ojos para ver el rostro de Hipo)

Hipo: (sonrojado) dime Astrid

Astrid: (voltea para todos lados para asegurar se de que nadie los interrumpirá y se da cuenta de que están completamente solo) ya que Bocón ni nadie nos va a interrumpir, quiero que me digas que estabas por decirme cuando estábamos sentados en el banco frente a la casa de Bocón

Hipo: (suspira profundo tratando de reunir todo el valor que pudo, pero aun así temía que la reacción de Astrid fuera un completo enojo y que intentara hacerle daño) bien… lo que estaba por decirte es… que tu… me… gus…

Chimuelo: (da un salto poniéndose frente ambos jóvenes vikingos y pone cara de alegría) (pensado: hola hermano) (se acerca y le lame el rostro a Hipo)

Hipo: ahhh (se quita la baba de Chimuelo de la cara) hola Chimuelo

Astrid: hola Chimuelo (estaba por abalanzarse sobre Chimuelo y encerarlo de por vida, pero recordó que gracias a el Hipo y Astrid dieron el primer paso en su ``relación´´)

Chimuelo (voltea cabeza en señal de no comprender que estaba haciendo Hipo y Astrid) (pensado: ¿qué haces hermano con la chica rubia?)

Hipo: (algo enojado) Chimuelo ¿siempre tienes que llegar en el momento más inoportuno?

Chimuelo: (pensando: ¿a qué te refieres con inoportuno? ¿Qué era lo ibas a hacer con…? Ohhh ya veo, lo lamento mucho hermano, creo que debería avisar antes de entrometerme con cosas tuyas con la chica rubia, pero bueno eso será para la próxima ocasión, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a volar un momento?) (Se agacha para que Hipo lo monte)

Hipo: (algo enojado) no Chimuelo, no iremos a volar

Chimuelo: (ase los ojos más tiernos que puede hacer) (pensado: por favor hermano)

Hipo: (suspira derrotado) bueno tu ganas, vamos a volar (se monta en Chimuelo) Astrid ¿quieres venir?

Astrid: (seguía enojada por la interrupción de Chimuelo) de acuerdo (Hipo le extiende la mano para ayudarla a subir, Astrid acepta y se monta en Chimuelo)

Chimuelo los llevo de paseo como lo hiso la primera vez, dieron algunas vueltas por la isla, subieron hasta las nueves que se tornaban de un hermoso color dorado casi idéntico al color del cabello de Astrid, vieron como la aldea era hermosamente iluminada por las antorchas encendidas, lo cual hiso que Astrid abrazara a Hipo el cual se sonrojo un poco como la primera ocasión.

Astrid: (dice tiernamente) oye Hipo

Hipo: (se sonrojo un poco) si Astrid

Astrid: bien ahora que nadie puede interrumpirnos dime lo que estabas por decirme cuando llego Chimuelo

Hipo: (se tomo unos segundos para reunir el valor necesario para decírselo) bueno… lo que estaba por decirte es que… tu… ahhh (grita porque Chimuelo comenzó a dar vueltas)

Astrid: (furiosa) (pensado: maldita lagartija ya son dos veces que por tu culpa no puedo oír lo que Hipo me quiere decir, tienes surte de ser su mejor amigo, de ser quien le salvo la vida, de ser quien me ayudo a conocer mejor a Hipo, de no ser por eso juro que ya estarías muerto, pedazo de reptil inservible)

Hipo: (algo enojado) ahhh Chimuelo ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer eso?

Chimuelo: (pensando: lo lamento hermano, me olvide de que la chica rubia venia con nosotros, espero no haberles interrumpido algo importante)

Hipo: (algo enojado) en definitiva no te daré de comer en un mes, tu tendrás que conseguir tu propia comida, pero más te vale no robarla del almacén, alguna casa o del mercado o suplicar por ella

Chimuelo: (pensado: no hermano, lo lamento enserio lo lamento, juro comportarme cuando estés con la chica rubia, pero por favor no me castigues de esa manera) (pone cara de tristeza)

Hipo: (no puede resistir ver a Chimuelo triste) (suspira derrotado) está bien está bien, no te castigare, pero de ahora en adelante quiero que te comportes ¿entendido?

Chimuelo: (contento por no ser castigado) (pesando: es una promesa hermano)

Chimuelo los llevo de nuevo a la aldea, primero dejaron a Astrid en su casa.

Astrid: gracias por ayudarme Hipo

Hipo: (sonrojado) no hay de que

Astrid: (le da un beso en la mejilla) que descanses Hipo

Hipo: (mas sonrojado) tu también

Astrid: (cierra la puerta)

Hipo y Chimuelo regresaron a su casa para dormir, primero tomaron la cena y luego se fueron directo a la cama, Hipo pensaba ``espero que podamos solucionar el problema de Tormenta, no sé cómo se sentiría Astrid si perdiera a su dragón, espero que lo consigamos y volvamos en una sola pieza´´

_¿Tormenta sobrevivirá a su mortal enfermedad?_

_¿Bocón sobrevivirá a la venganza de Astrid?_

_¿Serán las interrupciones de Bocón y Chimuelo una señal de que no deben estar juntos?_

_¿Si Hipo tiene oportunidad de decírselo como lo tomara Astrid?_

_Bueno eso fue todo el capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado, favor de dejar sus comentarios y si les apetece agreguen la historia a sus favoritos, que eso me ayuda mucho a seguir inspirado para seguir con la Historia. Hasta la próxima :D_


	10. Cap 9: ¿Hipo es devil?

**Nota 1**_**: **_Ninguno de los personajes de ``Como entrenar a tu dragón´´ me pertenece, solo creo estas historias como un pasatiempo sin fines lucrativos.

**Nota 2**_**: **_Háganme el favor de dejar un comentario sobre qué les parece la serie y que cosas podría agregar y cual modificar o quitar

_**Capitulo 9: ¿Hipo es débil? **_

Hipo había acompañado a Astrid hasta la puerta de su casa para recibir un dulce beso de buenas noches de parte de la joven rubia, sin duda que tendría dulces sueños gracias a eso. Hipo y Chimuelo se dirigieron a casa, para encontrase como Estoico quien esperaba a Hipo sentado en el sofá.

Hipo: (abrió la puerta de la casa y vio a Estoico quien estaba sentado en el sofá) ohhh hola papá

Estoico: (suspira) hola Hipo

Hipo: (sabe que algo ocurría y de seguro comenzaría todo un sermón) ¿Qué pasa papá? ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Estoico: (suspira de nuevo) si hijo sucede algo…

Hipo: pues dime que es lo que ocurre

Estoico: pues ya sé lo que es lo que está ocurriendo

Hipo: (nervioso) ¿y qué es lo que ocurre?

Estoico: hable con Bocón y como siempre se le escapo algo que no tiene nada que ver con lo que hablamos

Hipo: (nervioso) ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Bocón?

Estoico: que tu, Astrid y él están buscando los ingredientes que se necesitan para curar la viruela de dragón, la enfermedad que contrajo el dragón de Astrid ¿o me equivoco?

Hipo: (¬¬) (pensando: Bocón todo por tu culpa, ya que mas puedo hacer papá sabe todo será mejor admitirlo) si es cierto

Estoico: bien, ahora dime ¿Por qué te ofreciste a ayudarla?

Hipo: (nervioso) pues es porque…

Estoico: dime cual fue la razón por la que te ofreciente ayudarla

Hipo: (pensado: los dioses me odian, si no tengo el valor de decirle a Astrid que me gusta ¿Cómo demonios ce lo diré a mi padre?) bies es porque…

Estoico: (comienza a desesperarse) dime de una buena vez porque quieres ayudarla con algo tan peligroso

Hipo: (pensado: ya lo tengo) (nervioso) pues papá ella me ayudado antes en muchas ocasiones que también era muy peligrosas, supongo que le debo ese favor

Estoico: (suspira) (pensado: Hipo tiene razón ella lo ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones) Hipo se que tu eres el mejor jinete de dragones de todo Berk, y mi único hijo y no quiero que te salgas herido

Hipo: (pensado: eso es lo mismo que me he temido desde el comienzo) papá se que te preocupas mucho por mí, pero ella me ha ayudado a pesar de que requiera poner en peligro su vida

Estoico: si pero Astrid es Astrid y tu eres buen… Hipo

Hipo: papá se que no soy un buen guerrero y que Astrid es infinitamente mejor guerra de lo que yo nunca seré pero déjame ayudarla

Estoico: (suspira) está bien Hipo, pero no quiero tener la mala suerte de que regreses a casa sin tu otra pierna o uno de tus brazos o peor…

Hipo: papá no tienes que preocuparte regresare sano y salvo

Estoico: (suspira un poco aliviado) está bien Hipo puedes seguir ayudando a Astrid con su problema

Hipo: (sonríe) gracias papá

Estoico: de nada Hipo

Hipo se fue directo a la cocina para prepara su cena y la de su padre y de ir a buscar a la pequeña bodega dentro de la casa una cesta llena de pescados para que Chimuelo cene, una vez que los tres terminaron de cenar subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

_En la casa de Astrid justo después de que Hipo se fuera a casa._

Astrid: Hola mamá

Madre de Astrid: hola Astrid

Padre de Astrid: hola querida

Astrid: hola papá

Madre de Astrid: ¿tienes hambre cariño?

Astrid (sonríe) si mamá ¿Qué es lo que hay de cenar?

Padre de Astrid: tu madre nos preparo piernas de cordero, piernas de pollo, huevos revueltos, algo de hidromiel y de postre unas piezas de pan dulce ¿Qué es lo que te apetece cenar?

Astrid: (huele el ahora de la comida que prepara su madre) ummm todo huele delicioso mamá

Madre de Astrid: (sonríe) gracias cariño ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te sirva?

Astrid: dame una pierna de cordero, algo de hidromiel y unas piezas de pan dulce

Madre de Astrid: está bien hija (comienza a servir la comida frente a Astrid)

Astrid: (*¬*) wow mamá sí que te luciste con la cena

Madre de Astrid: (sonríe) me alegro de que te guste

Astrid comenzó a comer los exquisitos majares que su madre preparo para cenar, ella se toma su tiempo para saborear la exquisita comida que su madre preparo para ella.

Madre de Astrid: ¿te gusto la cena Astrid?

Astrid: si mamá estuvo fantástica

Padre de Astrid: bueno Astrid tenemos de hablar de algo importante

Astrid: (¬¬) (pensando: genial seguro el estúpido de Bocón se le escapo por esa enorme bocota suya seguro algo que tiene que ver con Hipo) bueno, que es lo que tienen que decirme

Madre de Astrid: (suspira) bien hija ya sabemos que tu dragón tiene una enfermedad mortal

Astrid: no se preocupen por ella, hay un antídoto y ya comencé a conseguir los ingredientes necesarios para hacerlo

Padre de Astrid: no queras decir ``comenzamos´´

Astrid: ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir?

Madre de Astrid: bueno sabemos que Bocón e Hipo

Astrid: ¿y eso qué tiene de malo?

Padre de Astrid: bueno no es por Bocón, si no por Hipo

Astrid: (algo enojada) ¿a qué quieres llegar?

Madre de Astrid: pues bueno Hipo es… es…

Padre de Astrid: déjame decirle si se te dificulta querida

Madre de Astrid: (lo besa en la mejilla) gracias amor

Padre de Astrid: lo que tu madre estaba tratado de decirte es que… Hipo es débil

Astrid: (ríe orgullosa) lo subestiman

Padre de Astrid: claro que no, hasta una niñita de ocho años le paria una paliza

Astrid: lo dices con mucha seguridad

Padre de Astrid: es una vergüenza para el titulo de vikingo y mucho más como ``futuro jefe de la aldea´´

Astrid: es mucho más digno que muchos otros

Padre de Astrid: si claro, solo es un tonto afortunado si me lo preguntas yo creo que su primo Patán debería ser el futuro jefe de Berk

Astrid: (ríe escéptica) se necesita más que fuerza bruta para ser un buen líder

Padre de Astrid: (pensado: rayos es verdad) pues este…

Astrid: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te has dado cuenta de la verdad?

Padre de Astrid: bueno si quieres que tu dragón muera por la inutilidad de Hipo hazlo

Astrid: sabes papá hay muchas cosas que no debe hacer un vikingo y la más importante es… no subestimar a Hipo (sube las escaleras hacia su habitación)

Padre de Astrid: (enojado) muchacha irrespetuosa (se va a su habitación)

Madre de Astrid: (pensando: creo Hipo si es mucho mejor vikingo de lo que aparenta) (suspira) (pensando: espero que el hijo de mi mejor amiga Valhallarama)

**Bueno eso es todo el capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, favor de dejarme sus comentarios para inspirarme para hacer el próximo capítulo con aun más ganas, un saludo enorme y hasta la próxima :D**

**Posdata: si alguien tiene una sugerencia sobre como debería llamar a los padres de Astrid deje un comentario con los nombres que les gustaría que usara.**


	11. Cap 10: ¿Una quinta ocasión

**Nota 1**_**: **_Ninguno de los personajes de ``Como entrenar a tu dragón´´ me pertenece, solo creo estas historias como un pasatiempo sin fines lucrativos.

**Nota 2**_**: **_Háganme el favor de dejar un comentario sobre qué les parece la serie y que cosas podría agregar y cual modificar o quitar.

_**Capitulo 10: ¿una quinta ocasión?**_

Hipo junto a Chimuelo se fueron directo a la cama después de una charla con su padre Estoico, quien se preocupaba de que Hipo resultase herido ayudando a Astrid a conseguir los ingredientes necesarios para curar la mortal enfermedad que padecía Tormenta (el dragón de Astrid).

Al igual que Hipo, Astrid tuvo una discusión con sus padres (mayormente con su padre) quienes le dijeron a la joven vikinga que Hipo era muy débil para ayudarla, a su padre no le interesaba mucho lo que le ocurriera al querido dragón de Astrid, lo que realmente le importaba era que su hija se casara con un vikingo digno de ese título, el padre de Astrid sugería que ese vikingo era Patán quien era el estereotipo clásico de vikingo (fuerte, valiente, capaz de matar a quien sea), lo que el padre de Astrid consideraba el único digno en todo Berk de contraer matrimonio con su hija.

Astrid al igual que muchas otras jóvenes vikingas decían que Patán era un odioso, el siempre estaba tratando de impresionarlas con actos de fuerza o ``demostrarles que tan bien entreno a su dragón Diente Púa´´, cosa que ella no veían impresiónate.

Astrid despertó temprano esa mañana para proseguir con la búsqueda de los ingredientes que precisaba para hacer la cura para Tormenta, se coloco sus hombreras, su falda con pichos, bajo a desayunar y luego tomo su fiel hacha por si llegara a necesitarla, se dirigió al establo donde se encontraba su fiel amiga Tormenta quien parecía tener los días contados.

Astrid: hola Tormenta ¿te encentras bien?

Tormenta: (asiente con la cabeza)

Astrid: (sonríe) me alegro mucho (le acaricia la cabeza suavemente)

Tormenta: (se queda inmóvil, normalmente ella lamia a Astrid cuando ella la acariciaba de esa manera su cabeza)

Astrid: (comienza a sentir como las lágrimas salen de sus ojos y resbalan por sus mejillas) no te preocupes juro que no dejare que muera a causa de esa estúpida en remedad… solo resiste un poco

Limpia las lágrimas de sus ojos y toma camino hacia la casa de Hipo.

_En casa de Hipo_

Hipo y Chimuelo acababan de regresar de su vuelo matutino para tomar un buen desayuno y descansar un poco, antes de continuar ayudando a Astrid, Hipo se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo para comer dejando en la sala a un hambriento Chimuelo no muy contento.

Hipo: (estaba subido en un pequeño banco para buscar en las alacenas algunos ingredientes que necesitaba para preparar su desayuno)

Chimuelo: (entra a la cocina y le gruñe tiernamente a Hipo) (pensando: hermano tengo hambre ¿podrías darme mis pescados?)

Hipo: (ignora a Chimuelo por estar buscando en la repisa)

Chimuelo: (gira la cabeza en señal de no comprender lo que sucede) (pensado: ¿hermano que sucede?)

Hipo: (aun no notaba la presencia de Chimuelo)

Chimuelo: (¬¬) (pensado: está bien tú lo pediste) (con su cola golpea el banco done Hipo esta subido haciendo lo caer al suelo)

Hipo: Ahhh (se levanta y se frota la soba a causa del dolor por la caída) ¿Chimuelo por qué hiciste eso?

Chimuelo: (pensado: para llamar tu atención, llevo un buen rato pidiéndote que me des mis pescados) (le arroja una cesta bacía donde normalmente Hipo le da sus pescados)

Hipo: ohhh ya veo, perdona amigo estaba sumido en mis pensamientos (se dirige al almacén dentro de la casa y toma una cesta con pescados para Chimuelo) aquí tienes amigo (pone la cesta frente a Chimuelo)

Chimuelo: (comienza a comer) (pensado: gracias hermano ¿quieres decirme en que pensabas?)

Hipo: (regresa a buscar en la alacena, pero no encuentra lo que buscaba) rayos ya no hay mas (voltea la mirada hacia la mesa y ve que en una cesta aun quedan unos cuantos panes y se dirige hacia la mesa) bueno supongo que con esto alcanzara (toma algunos de los panes sobrantes y se los come) ummm estuvieron deliciosos (sube hacia su habitación para tratar de dormir un poco)

Hipo solo llego a recostarse en la cama cuando escucho que alguien estaba llamándolo.

Astrid: (gritando) ¿Hipo estas en casa?

Hipo: (se levanta de la cama) (gritando) si Astrid

Astrid: (gritando) ¿puedo pasar?

Hipo: (se pone nervoso al recordar que no hay nadie en casa y se pregunta mentalmente ¿por Odín que hace Astrid en la puerta de mi casa a esta hora?) este… si Astrid puedes pasar

Astrid: (abre la puerta y entra en la casa de Hipo) ¿Hipo en donde te encuentras?

Hipo: (nervioso) en… mi habitación

Astrid: ¿puedo subir?

Hipo: (comienza a sentir como un sudor frio recorre su espalda) (pensando: esto tiene que ser un sueño) no… no hace falta ya bajo en un segundo

Astrid: de acuerdo te espero

Hipo: (baja las escaleras) (nervioso) bien… ya estoy aquí

Astrid: (sonríe y se acerca a Hipo)

Hipo: (se sonroja al ver que Astrid se acerca a él) Astrid… ¿Qué es… lo que haces?

Astrid: jiji Hipo cálmate no te hare nada malo (hace que se siente en el sofá y lo abraza) solo quería abrasarte

Hipo: (sonrojado pero más tranquilo) está… bien (le devuelve el abrazo a Astrid)

Astrid: (al sentir que Hipo le devolvió el abraso se sonrojo un poco, algo raro en ella)

Hipo y Astrid se mantuvieron abrazados por unos manitos hasta que Hipo noto que Astrid movía los ojos como buscando algo dentro de la habitación.

Hipo: (confundido) ¿Astrid que es lo que haces?

Astrid: nada, solo miraba que no hubiera nadie cerca

Hipo: (al escuchar eso se sonrojo al extremo) Astrid… ¿Qué es lo que tienes entre manos?

Astrid: (pensado: hay Hipo te vez tan tierno cuando te sonrojas) tranquilo no hare nada indebido…

Hipo: (pensando: ufff menos mal, pero ¿a qué se habrá referido con nada indebido?)

Astrid: solo me aseguraba de que no haya nadie quien nos vaya a interrumpir…

Hipo: (se vuelve a poner nervioso)… ¿interrumpirnos en qué?

Astrid: bueno… es solo que… quiero que me dijeras que era lo que me has estado tratando de decir estos últimos días en los cuales nos han interrumpido Bocón y Chimuelo

Hipo: (trata de reunir la mayor cantidad de valor en esos es casos segundos que le dio Astrid) (pensando: es ahora o nunca) bueno Astrid… lo que he estado tratando… de decirte es… que tú me…

Bocón: (entra por la puerta) Hola, hola (nota que Hipo y Astrid están muy cómodos en el sofá) (pensando: jajá Hipo estabas a punto de…) (se da cuenta de que Astrid lo mira evidentemente enojada) (pensando: porque, porque tenía que ser con Astrid, de seguro que esta vez si me mata)

Hipo y Astrid se separan el uno del otro.

_¿Qué le hará Astrid a Bocón por interrumpirlos nuevamente?_

_¿Tormenta vivirá?_

_Averígüenlo siguiendo la serie xD_.

**Bueno eso fue el capítulo de esta semana de Un verano en Berk, perdonen si no llegue a subir el capítulo de Adiós o de Esto no puede estar pasando esta semana, la razón es que han comenzado los exámenes en mi escuela y varias los han aplicado el mismo día y se me hiso muy difícil estudiar, pero no se preocupen en mi escuela repruebas ninguna materia te otorgan 2 semanas adicionales de vacaciones, la cuales usare para escribir la mayoría de capítulos que pueda y subirlos 3 por semana para dejarlos con ansias de mas, bueno eso es todo por ahora, un agradecimiento enorme si dejas un comentario o si añades la historia a favoritos y hasta la próxima :D**


	12. Cap 11: ¿Nos equivocamos con Hipo?

**Nota 1**_**: **_Ninguno de los personajes de ``Como entrenar a tu dragón´´ me pertenece, solo creo estas historias como un pasatiempo sin fines lucrativos.

**Nota 2**_**: **_Háganme el favor de dejar un comentario sobre qué les parece la serie y que cosas podría agregar y cual modificar o quitar.

_**Capitulo 11: ¿Nos equivocamos con Hipo?**_

Bocón se encontraba bastante asustado por haber interrumpido una vez más a Hipo y Astrid, ese miedo que Bocón sentía en ese momento se multiplico al recordar que las veces anteriores que los interrumpió parecía que únicamente estaban conversando sobre algo importante, pero en esta ocasión los interrumpió en algo que parecía más que una simple charla, las circunstancias apuntaba claramente así que esto era aun mas importante y privado (si el que lo analiza es Bocón, pero de igual modo lo era, aun que no era exactamente lo que Bocón se estaba imaginado con su un tanto retorcida mente).

Astrid miraba a Bocón con evidente furia, esto hizo que Bocón retrocediera un par de paso para aumentar su posibilidad de escapar de la furia de Astrid, por otro lado, Hipo se encontraba sumamente avergonzado, el sabia como era la manera de pensar de Bocón, dado que lo conocía desde que apenas era un niño y sabia que su manera de interpretar las cosas era algo descabellada, también en el crecía una sensación o mejor dicho presentimiento que le decía que en cualquier momento Astrid se abalanzaría con Bocón para intentar herirlo o incluso matarlo, el joven vikingo valerosamente se levanto del sofá y corrió a interponerse entre Astrid y Bocón, aun sabiendo mejor que algunos como era el carácter y fuerza verdadera de Astrid.

Hipo: (voltea a ver a Astrid y le dice nerviosamente) Astrid tranquilízate

Astrid: (aun furiosa por la interrupción de Bocón) no, esta vez no lo perdonare (se levanta del sofá y con su fiel hacha amenaza con lanzarse contra Bocón)

Bocón: Astrid cálmate (retrocede otro par de paso, pero eso no le sirvió de mucho, ya que no se dio cuenta de que tras de él se encontraba un muro de madera, cuando su espalda golpeo el muro se encogido de hombros) o por Thor no me mates

Astrid: no lo creo (firme de voluntad empuño con fuerza su hacha y rodeo a Hipo para poder golpear directamente a Hipo)

Bocón: (cerró los ojos en espera de recibir el golpe mortal de parte de Astrid)

Hipo: Astrid detente (increíblemente Hipo fue suficientemente rápido como para alcanzar a Astrid y arrebatarle de las manos su hacha)

Astrid: (no se percato cuando Hipo le quito su hacha y ataco a Bocón creyendo que aun empuñaba su hacha) ¿pero qué demonios? (en ese instante Astrid se dio cuenta de que su hacha había des aparecido misteriosamente, ella pensó: ¿Cómo y cuándo desapareció mi hacha?)

Bocón: (aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados esperando el golpe fatal y no estuvo consciente de lo que ocurrió)

Astrid: (con sus ojos busco por la mayor parte de la casa en donde pudo haber quedado su hacha, hasta que se dio media vuelta y vio a Hipo quien sostenía su hacha) ¿pero qué? (al ver que Hipo fue quien le quito su hacha se exalto y dijo) ¿Hipo tú fuiste quien me quito mi hacha?

Hipo: (dijo firmemente) si

Astrid (O_O) ¿y cómo es que lo has hecho?

Hipo: (pensó por unos instantes como explicárselo, sin embargo no lo pudo idear una explicación para la muy sorprendida Astrid que se encontraba mirándolo impresionada y a la vez confundida) este pues… yo… eso es lo de menos ahora, lo que importa es que si matas a Bocón no sabremos donde podremos encontrar a los dragones que no darán los ingredientes para el antídoto para Tormenta, el puede que sea el único que lo sabe

Astrid: (seguía muy sorprendida, no podía asimilar que Hipo pudiera quitarle su hacha sin que se diera cuenta, no era que ella subestimara a Hipo, más bien en ese comento se dio cuenta de que realmente conocía muy poco acerca de Hipo) está bien lo perdonare (se acerca a abrazar a Hipo y se dice a si misma ``pero cuando hayamos conseguido todos los ingredientes para curar la enfermedad de Tormenta, la pagaras caro y agradécele a Hipo que no será tan malo como lo tenía planeado´´) de acuerdo

Hipo: (sonríe y abraza a Astrid) gracias Astrid (asiendo que Astrid también sonriera, en ese momento ambos cerraron los ojos)

Astrid e Hipo continuaron abrasados por unos segundos, hasta que el muy confundido Bocón pensó que había transcurrido una eternidad y aun Astrid no lo golpeaba con su hacha, así que comenzó abrir los ojos para ver como la hermosa pareja se abrazaba cariñosamente, en la mente de Bocón aun que un poco lenta se dio cuenta de que si los interrumpía una vez mas no saldría en una pieza, así que por primera vez mantuvo su enorme boca serrada y cerró los ojos de nuevo para que Astrid no se diera cuenta de que él los observaba.

Hipo y Astrid: (terminaron su abrazo y dirigieron sus miradas hacia Bocón quien yacía aun con los ojos cerrados)

Hipo: Bocón ya levántate

Bocón: primero aleja Astrid de mí

Astrid: está bien me alejare de ti enorme bebe llorón (retrocede de donde se centraba Bocón)

Hipo: bien Bocón ahora dinos ¿a qué has venido tan temprano a mi casa?

Bocón: bueno pues ayer se quejaban de que comenzamos muy temprano con la búsqueda de los ingredientes (pensando: no creí que estarías a solas con Astrid a siendo cosas privadas)

Hipo: cierto, teníamos pensado irte a buscar antes de que te aparecieras

Bocón: bien, ¿Qué ingredientes son los que faltan?

Hipo: un segundo (busca es entre algunos papeles la lista de los ingredientes) bien aquí esta, nos falta acido de un Ala Cambiante, una jarra pequeña llena de veneno de Escaldaron y un diente de Susurro mortal

Bocón: sugiero que vayamos por el acido de Ala Cambiante, el mar está muy embravecido como para ir en barco hasta donde se encuentra el Escaldaron

Hipo: parece buena idea, deberíamos y a buscar a Patapez

Bocón: ¿y para que lo podríamos necesitar?

Hipo: bueno el es el más cerca a estado de ellos sin salir herido y de seguro eso dragones deben de estar agradecidos con el por regresarles su huevo perdido

Bocón: buena idea iré a buscarlo (sale de la casa lo más rápido que pude)

Astrid: (sigilosamente se acerca a Hipo para hacer que se siente junto a ella de nuevo)

Hipo: (sonrojado) ¿Astrid que haces?

Astrid: (coloca su cabeza en el hombro de Hipo asiendo que este se sonroje mas) jiji nada Hipo solo quiero preguntarte algo

Hipo: (sonrojado) dime Astrid

Astrid: quiero que me digas lo que estabas por decirme cuando llego Bocón

Hipo: (suspira profundo y se prepara para decirle lo que siente por ella) Astrid lo que te quería decir es que… tu me… ahhh (no termino la frase gracias a Chimuelo quien se abalanzo contra el derribándolo)

Chimuelo: (comienza a lamber la cara de Hipo) (pensado: ¿hermano quieres ir a volar otra vez?)

Hipo: (se quita la baba de la cara) ahhh Chimuelo ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

Chimuelo: (voltea la mirada hacia Astrid que se encontraba en el sofá no muy contenta) (agacha la cabeza y se baja de enzima de Hipo) (pensado: lo lamento hermano, te juro que no te interrumpiré mas cuando estés con ella, se que tu no me interrumpirías a mi) (camina con la cabeza agachado de vuelta a la habitación de Hipo)

_¿Tormenta vivirá?_

_¿Dónde aprendió a hacer eso Hipo?_

_¿Bocón y Chimuelo se las pagaran Astrid?_

**Bueno eso ha sido todo el capítulo de esta semana espero que haya sido de su agrado, perdone si esperaban que esta vez Hipo le dijera a Astrid lo que sentía por ella, pero era para que Bocón y Chimuelo estuvieran parejos en la cantidad de veces de interrupciones que han hecho xD, bueno quizá cuando todo este asunto de la enfermedad de Tormenta pace por fin Hipo y Astrid estén juntos solo se les digo, pero que dejen sus comentarios y si les apetece marque la historia como favorita que se les agradece enormemente un saludo y hasta luego :D**


	13. Cap 12: Finalmente ocurre

**Nota 1**_**: **_Ninguno de los personajes de ``Como entrenar a tu dragón´´ me pertenece, solo creo estas historias como un pasatiempo sin fines lucrativos.

**Nota 2**_**: **_Háganme el favor de dejar un comentario sobre qué les parece la serie y que cosas podría agregar y cual modificar o quitar.

_**Capitulo 11: Finalmente ocurre**_

Hipo, Astrid y Chimuelo salieron de casa en busca de Patapez quien podría ser el único en Berk que podría conseguir el acido de Ala Cambiante sin salir herido, Astrid quien se encontraba aun molesta por las interrupciones de Chimuelo y Bocón, estaba planeando una pequeña venganza en contra de ellos en especial para Bocón.

Astrid ya sabía lo que Hipo tenía que decirle, pero ella quería oírlo del mismo Hipo, de no ser por la estúpida enfermedad que padece Tormenta y las interrupciones constantes de Bocón y Chimuelo ella ya tendría al chico que anhelaba desde siempre.

Ellos caminaban tranquilamente por el camino que los llevaría directamente hasta la casa de Patapez, al llegar hasta un lugar donde era posible ver la casa de Patapez, ahí vieron que frente a la puerta a Bocón y a Patapez quienes estaban charlando.

Hipo: bien Bocón ¿ya estamos listos para irnos?

Bocón: si pero Patapez y yo iremos solos

Hipo: ¿Qué?

Bocón: bueno no creo que será suficiente con nosotros dos

Patapez: (nervioso) pues la verdad… preferiría que Hipo y Astrid vinieran con nosotros

Bocón: cálmate Patapez podremos hacerlo tú y yo solos

Patapez: (suspira derrotado) está bien

Hipo: (confundido) ¿y porque quieren ir solos?

Bocón: he… pues… eso no importa ahora vámonos Patapez

Patapez: está bien

Momentos después de eso Bocón y Patapez emprendieron vuelo rumbo a la isla de los Ala Cambiante, dejando atrás a un Hipo muy confundida y a una Astrid sonriendo conforme, ella sabía que Bocón hacia esto para hacer que ella no se enojara tanto con él, además sin Bocón solo tenía que mantener entretenido a Chimuelo unos minutos para poder hacer que Hipo dijera las palabras que siempre ha querido escuchar de Hipo.

Astrid: oye Hipo

Hipo: dime Astrid

Astrid: ¿Qué te parece si vamos al gran salón a almorzar?

Hipo: está bien vamos

Hipo, Astrid y Chimuelo tomaron camino al gran salón, donde al llegar tomaron a siento, Hipo se ofreció a ir a buscar la comida para ambos, cuando Hipo se levanto y fue por la comida, Astrid aprovecho para ir a la bodega donde tomo una cesta llena de pescados para dárselos a Chimuelo para mantenerlo distraído para poder hacer su jugada, una vez que se los dio se dirigió a sentarse de nuevo, momentos después Hipo llego con la comida.

Hipo: bien aquí está la comida (pone frente a Astrid el plato con unas piernas des pollo con algo de salsa)

Astrid: sabes Hipo ya se me fue el apetito

Hipo: bueno como quieras (se sienta y comienza a comer)

Astrid: Hipo acompáñame (se levanta de la mesa)

Hipo: Astrid al menos déjame comer algo tengo mucha hambre

Astrid: (voltea la mirada hacia donde estaba Chimuelo y se da cuenta de que ya se había comido la mitad de los pescados) no hay tiempo vámonos (toma a Hipo del brazo y lo saca de la silla)

Hipo: ahhh… está bien Astrid

Astrid se llevo prácticamente arrastrando a Hipo todo el camino hasta detrás de un árbol.

Hipo: (nervioso) Astrid ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

Astrid: solo quiero charlar con tigo

Hipo: (confundido) ¿y porque no nos quedamos en el gran salón?

Astrid: es que no quiero que nadie nos moleste como las veces pasadas

Hipo: ya veo ¿y de que quieres que hablemos?

Astrid: quiero que me digas lo que me has estado queriendo decir estos últimos días cuando Bocón o Chimuelo nos interrumpieron

Hipo: (suspira) (pensando: bueno ya ha llegado el momento) Astrid… lo que te he estado queriendo decir es que… tú me gustas (en ese momento Hipo se sonrojo a más no poder)

Astrid: (en ese momento Astrid sentía la mayor felicidad que había experimentado jamás, se dirigió corriendo hacia Hipo para poder abrazarlo fuertemente) tu también me gustas Hipo (coloco su cabeza en el hombro de Hipo y cerro sus ojos)

Hipo: (en ese momento el sonrojo de Hipo desapareció, resulto que Astrid sentía lo mismo por el) oye Astrid

Astrid: dime Hipo

Hipo: ¿desde cuándo te gusto?

Astrid: bueno…

Hipo: adivino desde que te di aquel paseo con Chimuelo

Astrid: no seas tonto Hipo tu me gustabas desde hace mucho tiempo, déjame contártelo más detalladamente

_- Flash Back -_

_Berk hace ocho años_

_Era un día muy lindo en Berk había un cielo despejado, un clima templado, además era el sexto cumpleaños del futuro líder de Berk Hipo Horrendo Haddock III, había mucha gente felicitando el pequeño Hipo, además la gente dejaba regalos en la sala de la casa, entre ellos había panes dulces y algunas armas hechas con madera para que no pudiera herirse a sí mismo, la fiesta era bastante sencilla, primero la gente felicitaba a Hipo, luego le daba los regalos que le habían traído, después de un buen banquete Estoico llamaba para un brindis en nombre de Hipo, luego las madres se llevaban a sus hijos a sus respectivas casa y dejaban a los adultos para divertirse a su manera._

_Una vez que Estoico le pidió a la madre de Astrid (la mejor amiga de su difunta esposa Valhallarama) que llevara a Hipo a su casa, ella sabia como era la forma de ser de Hipo, estaba completamente convencida de que si lo dejaba solo en su casa, terminaría por salir al bosque o algún otro lugar, así que decidió lleva a su casa para poder mantenerlo vigilado hasta que el pequeño Hipo callera dormido._

_Dejo a Hipo en la sala de la casa mientras que ella lavaba los trastos sucios, Hipo se había llevado consigo una hacha de madera que le habían obsequiado, el era realmente torpe y débil y no ponía levantar el hacha sin perder el equilibrio, a la madre de Astrid esto le parecía adorable sonrió y siguió con su labor, mientras que una pequeña niña rubia entraba por la puerta de la cocina y vio a Hipo quien jugaba con su hacha de madera._

_Astrid: mamá ¿Qué hace Hipo aquí?_

_Madre de Astrid: su padre me pidió que lo cuidara, así que pórtate bien con el_

_Astrid: si mamá_

_Astrid miraba al pequeño castaño de ojos verdes como jugaba torpemente con el hacha de madera, ella encontraba adorable al Hipo, en sus ojos veía el hermoso color de los pinos del bosque, también le encantaba el castaño cabello de Hipo que se veía muy suave al tacto, ella se acerco tímidamente a saludarlo._

_Astrid: hola Hipo_

_Hipo: hola Astrid_

_Astrid: bueno este… yo estoy algo aburrida_

_Hipo: ¿quieres que salgamos a jugar?_

_Astrid: (contenta dice) si vamos_

_Ambos salieron a jugar a fuera de la casa, cuando terminaron volvieron a entrar a la casa._

_Astrid: debe ser divertido tener tantos juguetes_

_Hipo: pues si_

_Astrid: (suspira)_

_Hipo: ¿Qué ocurre?_

_Astrid: es que siempre termino rompiendo mus juguetes muy pronto y tengo que esperar todo un año para que me regalen mas_

_Hipo: toma (le da el hacha de madera) puedes quedártela_

_Astrid: ¿en serio? Gracias_

_Madre de Astrid: (entra a la sala) bien Hipo es hora de irnos_

_Hipo: está bien_

_- Fin del Flash Back -_

Hipo: (sorprendido) ¿desde hace tanto te gusto?

Astrid: si, de hecho recuerdas el hacha de madera que me regalaste

Hipo: si

Astrid: jugué tanto con ella que estaba por romperse, pero en vez de votarla como los otros juguetes que rompía decidí guardarlo aun un baúl para siempre recordar tan lindo gesto que me hiciste ese día (abraza a Hipo)

Hipo: oye Astrid tengo otra duda

Astrid: ¿Cuál es?

Hipo: ¿si yo te gustaba desde hace tanto tiempo porque hasta lo que ocurrió con Chimuelo y los dragones lo demostraste?

Astrid: pues bien una vez que crecimos, con cada año que pasaba me parecías más lindo, no creas que te despreciaba como los demás, sino porque era porque no sabía cómo hablar con tigo además ver tus lindos ojos en aquel entonces me sonrojaba mucho y no me gustaba que se burlaran de mi por eso, cuando llego Chimuelo todo cambio, por fin tome el valor necesario para demostrarte lo que sentía por ti

Hipo: bien ya entiendo todo

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de esta semana, de seguro muchos ya se habían cansado de que Bocón o Chimuelos interrumpieran cuando estaba a punto de pasar, favor de dejar sus comentarios y si les apetece marque la serie como favorita y hasta luego :D**


	14. Cap 13: Un sueño hecho realidad

_**Capitulo 13: Un sueño hecho realidad**_

Hipo y Astrid se encontraban cómodamente abrazados el uno al otro sentados recargándose en un árbol, Astrid se sentía la chima más feliz del el mundo, por fin Hipo confeso sus sentimientos hacia ella, lo único que restaba era conseguir las ingredientes que precisaba Tormenta (dragón de Astrid) para sobrevivir a su mortal enfermedad conocida como viruela de dragón, y además de eso tenían que ganar la aprobación de sus padres para su futuro noviazgo y de esa manera podría tener la vida soñada que siempre deseo desde hace uno o dos años más o menos.

Por otro lado Hipo también sentía lo mismo, le preocupaba la situación en la que se encontraba Tormenta, pero aun más el ganarse la aprobación de los padres de Astrid (mayormente de su padre), pero en ese momento Hipo y Astrid tenían con un pequeño espacio para disfrutar un poco junto a Astrid.

Astrid se encontraba con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Hipo con sus ojos cerrados, Hipo por un momento dejo un poco de lado su timidez de lado, comenzó a acariciar suavemente el hermoso cabello rubio de la joven vikingo que era tan sube como la seda, cuando Astrid sintió las tiernas caricias de Hipo no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, Astrid involuntariamente froto su cabeza contra el pecho de Hipo haciendo que este se sonrojara.

Hipo por alguna razón dejo de acariciar el cabello de Astrid, cosa que a ella le disgusto.

Astrid: (confundida) ¿Hipo porque te detienes?

Hipo: (sonrojado) bueno… es que yo…

Astrid: (pensado: Hipo Horrendo Haddock tercero, más te vale que en este momento me digas porque te detuviste)

Hipo: (no dijo una sola palabra mas y desvió su mirada hacia el suelo)

Astrid: (no tardo en darse cuenta de esto) (pensando: ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Hipo?)

Astrid de golpe recordó que Hipo se sonrojaba con facilidad en sus manos, así que tomo a Hipo de la mandíbula obligándolo a verla a los ojos.

Astrid: Hipo… no tienes de que avergonzarte (toma a Hipo de la mano) enserio (le da un delicado beso en los labios para luego colocar de nuevo su cabeza en el hombro de Hipo)

Hipo: (al oír lo que Astrid le dijo recupero un poco la confianza y regreso a acariciar el pelo de Astrid)

Astrid: (al sentir como Hipo la acariciaba nuevamente mantuvo bajo control sus impulsos)

Pasaron unos minutos, Hipo aun continuaba acariciando cariñosamente el cabello de Astrid, quien se encontraba tan relajada que no tardo en dormirse en los brazos de Hipo, este al darse cuenta de que el abrazo de Astrid perdía fuerza, noto que la hermosa rubia estaba cómodamente dormida entre sus brazos.

Paso por lo menos una hora hasta que Hipo se había cansado de estar sosteniendo a Astrid para que no callera, así que decidiera despertarla para ir a pasear en Chimuelo o ir a comer algo, pero también sentía gran dolor el despertarla de lo que parecía un dulce suelo, después de reunir algo de valor y pensar en una manera linda de despertar a Astrid.

Hipo: (se acerca para besar a Astrid en los labios para despertarla, el beso fue corto pero suficiente para despertar a Astrid y que esta se diera cuenta de la manera que Hipo decidió despertar cosa que hiso que ella se sonrojara un poco) (le susurra suavemente en el oído) Astrid despierta

Astrid: (despertó inmediatamente se sentía descansada, pero no sentía más deseos de seguir durmiendo) ya desperté Hipo (se levanta)

Hipo: (tímidamente le pregunta) ¿dormiste bien?

Astrid: si, de hecho dormí muy bien gracias a ti (le guiñe el ojo haciendo que este se sonroje)

Hipo: (sonrojado) Astrid… ¿quieres que vayamos a pasear en Chimuelo?

Astrid: me encantaría, vamos (toma a Hipo de la mano y se van de regreso al gran salón)

Al llegar haya se dieron cuenta rápidamente de que Chimuelo ya no se encontraba comiendo en el gran salón.

Astrid: (confundida) ¿Dónde se habrá metido Chimuelo?

Hipo: no lo sé, seguramente estuvimos mucho tiempo fuera y decidió irse a casa

Astrid: ¿pues cuento tiempo estuve dormida?

Hipó: (nerviosos por la reacción que podría tener Astrid) como una hora

Astrid: (en realidad no pareció que le importara cuanto tiempo estuvo dormida) bueno vayamos a buscarlo

Hipo: está bien

Salieron del gran salón rumbo a casa de Hipo, hasta que Astrid recordó algo importante.

Astrid: oye Hipo

Hipo: dime

Astrid: quiero ir a ver como se encuentra Tormenta, luego te alcanzo

Hipo: está bien

Así se separaron para irse a sus respectivas casas.

_En casa de Hipo_

Hipo entraba por la puerta cuando Chimuelo apareció frente a él y lo derivo y comenzó a lamberle el rostro

Hipo: jajá… Chimuelo ya quítateme de enzima

Chimuelo: (pensado: claro hermano) (se quita de encima de Hipo y comienza a olfatear a Hipo)

Hipo: ¿Chimuelo qué es lo que haces? (dijo mientras se quitaba la saliva de la cara)

Chimuelo: (al continuar olfateando a Hipo se dio cuenta de que su olor no era el habitual, sino que había cambiado el se dio cuenta de que el olor distintivo de Astrid estaba imprecando en todo su cuerpo) (pensado: vaya hermano parece que te divertiste mucho hoy con la chica rubia, por cierto no volveré a entrometerme cuando este con ella, pero más vale que no te olvides de mi por estar más tiempo con ella)

Hipo: como sea iré por algo de comer

Chimuelo: (pensando: dame más pescado, el que me dio la chica rubia no estaban muy buenos) (le tira la cesta bacía donde suele comer sus pescados)

Hipo: (se da cuenta de que Chimuelo le está pidiendo más pescados) claro amigo te daré mas comida

_En casa de Astrid_

Astrid llego únicamente a ver como se encontraba Tormenta, al parecer las pústulas que le había dicho la anciana que aparecerían ya comenzaba a salir, ella había dejado en un pedazo de papel los días que faltaban para la muerte de Tormenta que sería evitada si conseguían los ingredientes necesarios para la cura, con el termino de este solo le restarían 3 días más, lo único que dijo Astrid fue ``No te preocupes Tormenta, una estúpida enfermedad no te matara´´.

**¿Tormenta sobrevivirá?**

**¿Ahora qué Hipo sabe que le gusta a Astrid le pedirá ser su novia?**

**Bueno con eso concluimos el capítulo de la semana, espero que les este gustando cómo va el curso de la historia, favor de dejar sus comentarios y si les apetece marquen la historia como su favorita o denle a seguir que de igual se agradece mucho, hasta la próxima :D.**


End file.
